Batman: Again and Again
by rocaw
Summary: War Games was a bleak period for Batman and when it ended he was left alone. But a few months later, when the Batfamily starts coming around, he is given a unique opportunity to make some changes. BMCW.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Batman: Again and Again  
AN: This takes place after War Games, so everyone has left Batman and he is alone once again. I don't want to give away one major plot point, so I cannot say what inspired this fanfic. However, I will give credit where credit is due, once the main concept has been revealed.  
AN2: quote from _Detective Comics #800_  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

"Good Morning, Master Bruce," Alfred began as he walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains.

Bruce grumbled.

"Your meeting with Mr. Fox and the board members will begin at 11am, sir."

"What time is it Alfred?"

"8:30, sir. I have set out your dark navy suit for this morning's meeting. Breakfast will be ready--"

"I'm not hungry." Bruce interrupted, heading for the bathroom.

"Very well, sir. Will there be anything else?"

Bruce shook his head and Alfred turned to leave. He was out the door when Bruce called out after him.

"Alfred?"

The butler reappeared in the room, "Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Can you drive me into town today, I don't want to deal with traffic."

"Of course, sir."

Bruce gave a half nod and closed the door to the bathroom.

ooo

Bruce sat back looking over some reports as Alfred made his way through Gotham's congested streets. Friday traffic was the worst. After being stuck in the same spot for over ten minutes, Bruce looked at his watch. 10:30. Wayne Enterprises was only two blocks away.

"Alfred, I think I'll walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure, sir?" questioned Alfred warily, knowing Bruce didn't like to be out on the streets in daylight.

"Yes, Alfred." he replied and he made his way out of the car.

Bruce crossed the street and headed westward. He looked around at all the people whizzing by. It sure looks different, he thought. This part of Downtown Gotham was actually pretty nice. Clean streets, beautiful architecture, pleasant people, smiling, laughing...nothing like what he saw at night. At night he only saw monsters, victims, and death.

Bruce began thinking he should have stayed in the car with Alfred, when he noticed the woman walking towards. She stood out against everything else around. Everyone wore pastels and whites, it being spring, but she wore all black. A skirt that showed off enough of her legs to leave the viewer wanting to see more, a blouse that showed off her ample cleavage, and a dark purple coat on top. It was a bright, sunny day, but she didn't seem to notice.

Her short, raven hair pointed hapharzardly in every direction and she wore large black sunglasses, which Bruce knew covered her bewitching emerald eyes. Her hair blew away from her face and she looked even more amazing.

Selina Kyle. Bruce smiled involuntarily.

Unlike everyone around who walked quickly--almost running--Selina went about at her usual casual pace. With every step, her hips swung slowly, deliberately from one side to the other, making everyone who passed her take notice.

One man who turned his head to look at her, bumped into a light post. Another man stepped off the curb and was almost hit by a taxi. The taxi swerved left to avoid the pedestrian and hit the car driving along side it on its left.

When everyone turned to look towards the screeching tires, Bruce couldn't help but keep his eyes on Selina. That's when she saw him.

Bruce Wayne. She smiled seductively and lowered her head to peak over her shades.

Immediately, he saw her green eyes. Despite being out in daylight, surrounded by people, he knew it was Catwoman approaching. He and Catwoman, alone. He had seen her like this many times. Although, usually they were surrounded by the dark of night, on a roof top high in the sky.

As she got closer, she removed her eyeglasses and smiled warmly. She was happy to see him.

"How are you, Selina?"

"Good. And you?"

"I'm better now," he grinned. She rolled her eyes, her smile gone. She didn't like the "public" Bruce Wayne. He was fake, loud, and an airhead.

"No one is watching us, Bruce."

"Someone is always watching. Always listening, Selina," he said solemnly through clenched teeth and a forced smile.

"Right." she replied curtly, "Someone is always covering the _fabulous_ Bruce Wayne and his exploits." She sighed, "I gotta go," and walked past him.

"Wait." he reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped and gave him a look that made him glad it was daylight and she didn't have her whip. He quickly let go.

"What do you want, Bruce?"

"Just wondering what you were doing here?"

"I have an appointment at 11."

"Oh." He hoped maybe she had gone to Wayne Enterprises to see him. _Of course, there had been no reason for her to visit. The last time they had spoken ...everything had gone to hell. Stephanie had been killed...actually, _allowed_ to die. _(He still had trouble dealing with that.) _Barbara, Tim, and Cassandra had left Gotham. Dick was recovering from a gunshot wound. Alfred was caring for Dick. I was alone._

_I went to Catwoman. Selina. I told her about Black Mask, about Leslie. Excuses. I could have called. Left a note. But I went to see her. _

"_Show me you _feel something_, Bruce. I dare you—Anger. Sorrow. _Hate.LOVE. PAIN.-- Anything." _she yelled._(AN2) _Having her in front of me, yelling, was supposed to be enough. I tried to convince myself, but it wasn't. I had gone to her for more. I needed to see her, smell her, touch her...kiss her._

_Everything I had been carrying inside, trying to ignore, came rushing to the surface because of Selina. She never let me forget. She never allowed me to become draped in shadows. Never let me become completely closed off. She helped me so many times, gaining nothing except my scowls and cruel words._

"Bruce?" her voice brought him back to the present. Her eyes softened and she touched his face lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he managed, "I was just thinking about the last time I saw you."

"Oh...sorry about that," she said only half-meaning it, recalling how she'd yelled at him, slapped him, punched him...kissed him. "Well, I'm not sorry about everything." she grinned.

He offered her a small smile.

Then, both were silent.

Finally, Selina spoke, "Well, I have to get going, Bruce." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went on her way.

ooo

Bruce walked into Wayne Enterprises at 10:55. As he made his way to the boardroom he received too many gaping looks. As he walked into the meeting on time, the surprise was evident on everyone's face.

"Glad you could make it," began Lucius as he handed out a schedule with the meeting's agenda. Bruce looked at the sheet of paper and regretted coming in. He wouldn't be leaving until 1 pm, and that was if everything went according to plan.

"Let's get started," Lucius said as he motioned for his assistant to close the doors.

Bruce tried to smile. _It's going to be a long day._

ooo

At 2:06 pm the boardroom doors opened. Bruce was the first one out. He went straight to his office ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. He locked the door and called Alfred.

He laid down on his couch, something he rarely did, and closed his eyes. His head was throbbing. The meeting had been pointless, full of inconsequential, so-called "important" issues that needed careful consideration. _This is the reason I never come to these meetings._

Bruce just wanted Alfred to pick him up and take him home. He didn't want to think about anything until he had to prepare for patrol.

There was a knock at the door, and Bruce jumped up to answer hoping it was Alfred. It was. Bruce almost hugged him.

On the drive to the Manor, Alfred told Bruce his attendance was required at the evening's Gotham Museum Black & White Ball.

"Do I have to go Alfred?" came the question and Alfred was reminded of a much younger Bruce whining and pleading to get out of going to any type of formal event. Alfred couldn't help but smile at the recollection. Alfred knew he never enjoyed them much, but tonight Bruce would have to make an appearance.

"I am afraid so, sir. The charity event is sponsored by the Wayne Foundation."

Bruce grumbled. He would have to suffer another waisted evening with Gotham's elite. _It was going to be a long day. _Bruce couldn't help but frown.

ooo

Bruce Wayne was one of the first guests to arrive. He walked past the flashing cameras, waving one hand at them and producing a dashing smile. Once he greeted the committee he headed straight to the bar. This was his usual routine for such events, be the first to arrive, situate himself at the bar, and everyone who arrived after assumed he had been drinking the entire time. A "drunken" Bruce Wayne could get away with almost anything, including hitting on someone else's date, not engaging in any conversation, and leaving early.

A buxom blond in a bright red dress approached him. Bruce looked her up and down and flashed his playboy smile. She shoved her huge breasts at him while extending her hand, "Hi. I'm Rain."

"Well, hello, Rain," Bruce pretended to leer at her and shook her hand, "I'm Bruce."

Rain sat on the stool next to him, "So what do you do, Bruce?"

"I'll do whatever you want, Rain." he replied gently squeezing her hand. She giggled.

By now, Bruce knew the different kinds of women that approached him. Women like Rain who wanted to catch his attention, why else wear red to a Black & White Ball, in order to be seen with him, have her picture taken with him, make the cover of some gossip magazine, and perhaps become the next Bond girl. Other women, like the one approaching them now, a tall leggy red-head, surprisingly also wearing red, wanted him to lavish them with expensive things.

"Hello, Bruce, Remember me? Lisa. We met at the Huntington wedding." Lisas tried to create an instant rapport, thinking it would make it easier to sink their teeth on their prey's wallet.

"Oh, of course," he extended his arm, which she ignored and leaned in to kiss him.

"I hope you haven't forgotten me already," she whispered, still leaning against his arm.

"How could I?"

"Hey, I was talking to him first, " protested Rain.

"We go way back," retorted Lisa, holding tightly to Bruce's arm.

"Ladies, there's more than enough of me to go around." Bruce smiled as he placed an arm around each of them. Rain giggled and Lisa began making a mental list of all the things she would get Bruce to give her. Inwardly, Bruce sighed.

All the women he met wanted something from him: his high profile and standing in society, his money, or his love. He had never been able to give much of himself for a long time. Always, his nightlife would interfere. Usually, he didn't mind. But sometimes, he'd wish...well, it didn't matter, he didn't have enough time to ever make it work and he always got tired of all the lying. He let out a deep sigh.

Bruce had only been there an hour and he had his hands full. He had "drank" more than eight glasses of wine. One glass always made its way to his suit jacket just in case his slurring wasn't convincing enough, his stench of alcohol would be.

Bruce began to wonder who he would leave with. Actually, leaving with both might be even better. He usually "passed out" in the car and Alfred would drop off the angered woman or women, making sure to send flowers in the morning. He was about to ask Lisa and Rain if they wanted to leave, when he noticed the majority of the guests look towards the entrance doors. His lips parted as he saw her.

She wore a strapless white gown that reached down to the floor. It hugged her body and accentuated every curve. Her short hair was slicked to the side. She wore emerald cut diamond earrings and matching necklace that Bruce had given her long ago. Her eyes were bright and amused by all the attention.

"Why is everyone looking at _her_?" Lisa asked, disgusted and bothered that she had not caused the same commotion.

"Who's that?" asked Rain wondering how she could make that kind of entrance.

"Selina Kyle." Bruce informed them.

"You _know_ her?" they asked in unison.

"Known her a _long_ time," he replied with a smirk.

"How did you meet?" asked Lisa slightly upset. She knew Bruce's reputation, but never thought he would know _all _the women present. So far, every single woman that had arrived at the ball made it a point to stop by and say hello to him.

Bruce thought about it, but figured he couldn't say anything about whips and handcuffs, so he replied, "A wedding," which was partially true.

Both women shrugged, having lost interest, and turned their attention back to their drinks, but his eyes were glued to her.

_She looks amazing. Who's she with? _Bruce had not seen her in over six months and now he saw her twice in the same day. _Who was that guy?_ Selina's date looked vaguely familiar.

Bruce looked on as Selina and her date walked around the dance floor and headed towards the bar. If she had seen him, Bruce couldn't tell. She remained focused on the man whose arm she was holding.

"He's cute," said Rain as she joined Bruce in staring at the pair walk by them and stop a few stools away. Selina stood with her shapely backside to the threesome. The couple ordered drinks and resumed their conversation. Just then, the band began to play.

"C'mon, Bruce. We should dance," Rain whispered pulling his arm.

"He promised _me_ the first dance," Lisa screeched pulling his other arm.

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he did!"

Selina turned around upon hearing the escalating argument. She looked at the women and then at the man they were fighting over. She couldn't help but shake her head.

Bruce turned and their eyes met. His eyes were serious despite his playboy smile. Why was she here? With _that_ guy? She had been happy. Genuinely happy to see him just that morning. And now, she was there with that man. Her friend? Date? _Boyfriend?_

His eyes narrowed slightly, enough for Selina to notice. When he realized what he was doing, his eyes softened and a pleading look moved across his face. Was he asking her for help? Well, those women _were_ getting pretty loud now. It wouldn't be the first time she'd save him. Selina turned to her escort, said something, took his arm, and walked towards the fighting women.

"Hello, Bruce," Selina began as she stopped in front of him, ignoring the women, "How have you been?"

The women gave Selina menacing looks wondering why she would interrupt them.

"I'm well, thank you. How could I not be with a lovely lady on each arm." Bruce looked at Lisa, then Rain. Both women relaxed a bit and smiled at Bruce.

"Glad to hear it," Selina replied, feeling a tug at her arm, "Where are my manners?" she gave a soft laugh. Bruce loved her laugh. "Bruce Wayne, Jeffrey Harrison. Jeffrey, Bruce."

The men exchanged pleasantries and hand shakes. Then it was Bruce who felt tugging at his arms.

"Selina, Jeffrey, this is Rose and Lily--"

"Rain!"

"Lisa!"

"_Rain_ and _Lisa_," Bruce corrected himself then shrugged, "Wine." The women forced a small smile and shook hands. Everyone became silent. The band played again.

Jeffrey turned to Selina, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She replied, then turned to look at Bruce, "Excuse us." Jeffrey led her away to the dance floor.

"Can we dance _now_, Bruce?" asked Rain. Before Lisa could protest, Bruce answered, "Of course." He wanted to listen in on Selina's conversation. However, that proved difficult with Rain's non-stop yapping about her favorite actors and directors.

Selina was no longer dancing with Jeffrey when Bruce looked for her. A young blond man, who seemed extremely happy to be dancing with her, was tapped on the shoulder by another young man who wanted to cut in. The smile on his face rivaled only the the blond boy's who had danced with her previously. A small line was forming of men wishing to dance with Selina.

Bruce looked at the men ogling Selina, their tongues practically wagging. They bothered him, not that he could blame them. He had never seen her all in white before. She looked exquisite...like a goddess. She could make you feel like you were the most important person there, the only one in the entire room. Suddenly, he envied the young man dancing with her. He wondered if he should stand in line.

"Don't you agree, Bruce?"

"Yes, Monica," he answered absentmindedly.

"What?" the petite blond yelled. "I'm Vanessa!"

Bruce looked down and realized he wasn't dancing with the the tall brunette that cut in on Rain. Now, he was dancing with Vanessa, apparently. How many women had he danced with already, he wondered.

"Of course, _Vanessa_." Bruce flashed his dazzling smile and all was forgiven.

The song ended and Bruce instantly sought Selina. She was trying to get out of dancing with yet another partner.

"I'm a little tired, but thank you. Maybe some other time." Selina informed the distinguished-looking older gentleman as she started to walk away.

The band began another song.

"May I?"

Selina turned to see Bruce holding out his hand. She placed her hand in his.

"She's tired," the distinguished-looking older gentleman offered, but was ignored.

The song ended and Bruce and Selina had yet to say a word to each other. Another song began and they continued to dance silently looking into each other's eyes.

She was one of the few people who knew his secret. At one point he had wondered if he made a mistake in revealing his identity to her, but now, looking into her eyes, he knew he had not. It was nice to be able to look at someone and not have to hide. He realized he was stroking her back with his thumb and he stopped.

"You don't have to stop," she smiled.

He had been wanting to hold her the entire evening and now that her had her in his arms, he was at a loss as to what to do. He wasn't sure what to say, or even what he wanted to say.

"Are you okay?" Selina asked.

He nodded.

"Cat got your tongue?"

He smiled at the accuracy of her words and replied, "Something like that." He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it instead and simply admired her. _You look beautiful. _"Who's your date? He looks familiar."

"Harrison Acquisitions. He was my appointment this morning."

"What are you selling? Or buying?"

"Neither actually," Selina replied, wondering if she should tell him the truth. "I needed some money...fast. I didn't want to steal anything." His jaw grew tense, but she ignore him, "I heard Jeffrey was really good with stocks, so I went to him for advice."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Bruce asked.

The question surprised her. She thought he would ask what the money was for, not be upset because she went to someone else for advice. She could see the hurt in his eyes and had to look away.

"Selina, why didn't you ask me?" Bruce tried again, really wanting to know. She had come to him when she needed financing to open the community center. What was different this time?

She looked at him, "I didn't want to bother you..."

"It wouldn't have been a bother." he stated.

"Look, the last time we saw each other, it was...awkward. So many things had gone wrong. You were closing yourself off to everyone and everything. I wanted you to snap out of it," she paused, "I kissed you and..."

"I kissed you back." he reminded her.

"Yes, but then you pushed me away and left without a word." She looked away again. "I couldn't simply go to you for help."

"Who can you turn to for help if not your friends?" he offered with a small, but sincere smile.

"You are not my friend, Bruce." Her words stung. "_We_ are not friends. Friends don't hurt each other like we do. We're...I don't know what we are, but we're not friends." His smile evaporated.

She was right. They weren't friends, but they were no longer enemies. They had dated on and off. At one point, becoming lovers. Occasionally, they had put their differences aside and worked together, but they weren't teammates. They had been everything and...nothing. They had known each other for ten years and there was no easy category they fit into.

Yet, she felt right in his arms. He had not thought about anything, including his nightly activities, since he saw her walk in. He looked up at the clock on the opposing wall. It was 7:30. He should have left already, he had to prepare for his patrol.

What if he invited her on patrol? She had gone with him before. She made the night pass quicker. No, she distracted him. Her scent numbed his senses, just like it was doing now. He pulled her in closer and she didn't resist. He knew he should leave, but...

Selina rested her head on his shoulder. He held her tighter. Her scent filled his nose and he wanted to get lost in that smell. He'd done so before and he wanted to do it again.

The song ended and he looked at the time. 8:00. He'd wasted too much time already.

"I have to go."

Startled she looked up at him. She had been lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you going _out_ tonight?" she asked carefully.

He nodded.

"Maybe I'll go with you."

He was about to say no, when his body betrayed him and he nodded.

She saw the refusal flash in his eyes a moment before he nodded, so she asked, "What's it going to be, then?"

"Meet me on top of the Bank of Gotham building in 20 minutes."

She smiled and he disappeared.

ooo

Catwoman reached the roof of the bank. He wasn't there yet. Maybe he changed his mind and wouldn't show. _Well, if he doesn't show, at least I have a nice view._ She looked out at the lights and buildings, all different shapes and colors.

Gotham looked beautiful from up here. You would never know about about all the ugliness, crime, and evil brewing down below on the streets.

Selina had been surprised to run into Bruce that morning, but was happy about it. Now she was afraid he might have noticed just how happy she had been. _Did I smile too much? Way to keep your cool, _Catwoman_, Jesus. Can't even pretend to be aloof._

She had gone to her meeting as planned. The entire time, Jeffrey had hinted at wanting to ask her out.

_You were about to decline his offer to go to the Black & White Ball, when you noticed it was sponsored by the Wayne Foundation. The morning run-in wasn't enough for you, you wanted to see him again. You wore the diamond earrings he had given you. You wore _white! _You _**never**_ wear white. There might have been too much cleavage, actually. You're boobs looked like they were going to burst out._

_No, they didn't!_

_When do you get made up for anyone but yourself? But tonight it was all about _him.

Catwoman shook her head. She didn't like arguing with herself. She sat down, then decided to lay on her stomach. She rested her elbows on the edge of the building, cradling her chin in her hands.

_Well, it worked didn't it? He couldn't keep his eyes off of me. _She smiled to herself. _Even as he had those two...things draped all over him, his eyes followed me wherever I went. He even forgot their names!_

Catwoman laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a low voice.

Catwoman spun her head around. Her eyes bewildered searching through the darkness.

Once he contained his smile, Batman stepped out of the shadows, "Did I startle you?"

"No," she lied getting up slowly. He rarely scared her, but when he did , she never showed it. This time, she had been engrossed with thoughts of Bruce and Batman caught her. Catwoman shook her head inwardly. She composed herself quickly and walked deliberately slow towards him.

"You're late."

"No, I got here--"before Batman could continue, they heard screams from down below. Catwoman looked at Batman and followed him off the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Batman: Again and Again  
AN: This takes place after War Games, so everyone has left Batman and he is alone once again. I don't want to give away one major plot point, so I cannot say what inspired this fanfic. However, I will give credit where credit is due, once the main concept has been revealed.  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

"Ow."

"Please don't move, Miss Kyle. I would hate to have to start over."

"Sorry." Selina said in a low voice. She was sitting in a cot in the medical bay of the the cave. She wasn't wearing her Catwoman costume, only a spaghetti strapped white shirt and some shorts Alfred gave her. She had been cut pretty badly on her right shoulder and thigh.

"I offered you pain medication before I began and you declined it, Miss Kyle. It is true Master Bruce doesn't accept any pain medication either, but different people have different thresholds for pain."

Selina looked over at Bruce, still in Batman mode, but without the cowl. He was typing something quickly into the computer. He had also gotten some stitches, but he never made a sound while Alfred worked on him. She could only see the back of his head, but she could swear he was smiling.

"Well, Alfred, that's because he's dead inside. There's no blood running through—ow!"

"I apologize, Miss."

Selina was certain Bruce was smiling now.

Robin and Batgirl arrived through a side entrance Selina was unaware of. Both stopped in their tracks as they saw Alfred working on Selina. Robin had seen her in the cave before, but it had been a while ago and it was still very unnerving. He knew Catwoman had tried to help Spoiler during the madness of a few months ago. He had wanted to thanked her and told himself he would the next time he saw her, but now, he couldn't move, let alone talk.

Robin had told Batgirl about Catwoman's attempt to help Stephanie. Batgirl decided to show her appreciation. She walked over to the vault and took off her costume. Cass changed into a t-shirt and shorts and went to stand next to Bruce.

Robin glanced over to Alfred and Selina and offered a small, lopsided smile. He walked into the vault and changed as well.

"There we are," Alfred finished dressing her wounds. "Now you'll needed a tetanus shot, Miss." Before Selina could argue, Alfred continued, "Master Bruce already got his."

"Thank you, Alfred." Selina couldn't help but smile. She remained seated on the bed. She wanted to go over to Bruce, but she didn't want to interrupt the conversation he was having with the two kids. Tim stood with his back to her, but Cass faced her, occasionally looking at Selina.

Selina decided to head over. Cass gave her a slight nod. Selina was surprised, women usually didn't like her, but she smiled in return.

Alfred approached them, "Should I prepare a late dinner, sir?"

Cass and Tim looked at each other then at Bruce.

"No."

"I think you should eat something," Selina interjected.

Bruce turned and gave her the look everyone feared. Tim took a step back. Cass stood in place, but looked at the computer. Batman had only given her that look once, but Cass _never_ wanted to be on the receiving end of it again.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You should—"

"I'm not hungry." Bruce growled. He couldn't understand why Selina insisted on ignoring the look when everyone else understood it to be the end of discussion.

"You should eat something."

Alfred, seeing an opening, tried again, "Shall I prepare—"

"Fine." came Bruce's reply. He turned to look at Tim and Cassandra, "Since you two are so hungry, go with Alfred. You can finish this tomorrow morning."

They looked at each other and walked away without a word. When all three left, Selina turned to Bruce.

"You should go and eat, too." she tried again.

Bruce opened his mouth to argue, but shook his head instead.

"Well, you always know how to show a girl a good time, but I think I'll call it a night." She walked to where Alfred had placed her suit and started to get dressed.

"You don't have to leave," Bruce said still typing, "Alfred can get a guest room ready for you."

"Don't feel like sleeping alone," she grinned.

Bruce stopped typing and turned to look at her. She was smiling seductively, then she bit her lip. He was about to speak, but she beat him to it, "I have to get home to my _cats_."

After a while, she added, "I'll borrow one of your bikes."

Bruce didn't respond. Instead, he finished typing and turned the computer off. He went into the vault and came out wearing some casual clothes. He walked past Selina and headed to the stairs. At the base of the stairway, he called out, "You coming?"

Bruce waited until she was standing next to him, then they continued up the stairs together. Selina reached out to hold his hand. Instinctively, he pulled away, but then let her hand settle in his. It was soft and warm and suddenly he had the urge to touch her, all of her. But he would wait. He could wait until they were in his room.

Selina looked down as Bruce opened the way to the manor. She didn't want to make him more uncomfortable than he already was.

As they walked through the grandfather clock opening and the study, he held her hand tightly. They went into the hallway and up the stairs.

Selina had never been in his room before. The one night they had spent together they were in her apartment. She forced herself to wonder what it looked like, not really caring, but trying to keep her mind occupied with anything besides him. His hand was so strong. She couldn't wait to feel his arms around her. His lips on her neck, working their way down. She shuddered lightly. She wondered what he was thinking, how could he always remain so calm?

Bruce had never liked metahumans, but right now he wished he could fly or run lighting fast so he could get Selina into his room. Into his bed. The whole day she had been tempting him, teasing him with her presence. In the morning, he had desperately wanted to take her up to his penthouse, but as always, he never did what he wanted to. At the ball, he had wanted to make love to her on the dance floor, but he couldn't. On the roof, he had watched as she arrived. He admired her figure as she lay down and he wanted to unzip her suit and...

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath. As a rule, Bruce disliked cursing, discouraged it in his proteges, and didn't do it himself, but sometimes, like at the moment, he was amazed at just how bad, his bad luck was.

"What is it?"

"Tim and Cassandra are in there," he motioned towards the open door.

"So?"

"They cannot see us."

Selina tried not to roll her eyes, "Fine. You go first and I'll follow you in a few minutes."

"You don't know how to get there."

_This is the World's Greatest Detective?_

"Well, you'll tell me and then I'll know," she smiled.

"Go up the stairs and make a left. Down the hall and it's the second door on your right."

Selina nodded, but didn't let go of his hand when he tried to leave.

"Up the stairs--" he began again, but she kissed him. She didn't want him to change his mind as he walked alone to his room, so she gave him something to think about until they were in there together. She broke the kiss, but he held on to her. It was Bruce who kissed her the second time.

Selina had kissed him many times before, but this time his lips were hungrier than usual. His large hands held her tighter than usual. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers. She could feel his arousal.

When they heard the creaking of the door, they ended their kiss, but otherwise remained in the same position. They turned their heads to see Tim, pale, with his mouth open and his eye wide and frightened. Selina noticed Tim's face changing colors until it ended up bright red. She looked at Bruce, whose ears were crimson and eyes cast on the wall behind her.

Selina took Bruce's left hand with her own left, conscience to stay in front of Bruce, blocking any view of his excitement, thus preventing both men further embarrassment.

Everything happened in less than a minute, but time seemed to stop for Bruce and Tim. Selina figured Robin had been through enough, so she decided not to tease him, although she wanted to badly. All she said was, "Good night, little bird," and led Bruce up to his room.

ooo

"Good Morning, Master Bruce," Alfred began as he walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains.

Bruce grumbled. He reached out looking for Selina. When he didn't feel her, he sat up quickly.

"Is Selina already up, Alfred?"

"Pardon me, sir. I was unaware Miss Kyle had spent the night in the manor."

Bruce wondered if Selina had left after he had fallen asleep. "It was late. We were tired. Would you rather I sent her home?"

"Of course not, sir." _I wanted to further question Master Bruce, but I decided against it. He had woken up a bit agitated, perhaps because the lady departed without his knowledge._ "Your meeting with Mr. Fox and the board members will begin at 11am, sir."

"What?" Bruce looked at Alfred with a menacing look. "Another meeting? What time?"

"11 am, sir. I was unaware there was a meeting yesterday. Perhaps it was rescheduled without my knowledge?"

"Alfred...are you alright?" Bruce walked over to the older man and looked at him carefully.

"Yes, sir. I am feeling quite well."

"You told me there was a meeting with Lucius and the board members yesterday. You laid out my navy suit--" Bruce looked at the suit Alfred was preparing for him, "--that suit and you drove me to the meeting."

Alfred's face became a mixture of wonder and concern, but he kept his voice neutral, "Yesterday you wore your black suit and drove yourself to work. To my knowledge, the meeting was scheduled for Friday at 11," Alfred paused looking at his young master's face, it expressed exactly what Alfred was feeling. He continued, deciding it was better to discover what was going on instead of simply wondering, "Perhaps you received a blow to the head in your nightly activities, sir."

"Alfred...do you remember last night?"

"Quite well, sir."

"What is your recollection of it?"

"Master Richard stopped by hoping to speak to you before you went out on patrol. I prepared a small meal for Miss Cassandra before she headed out. At 5 am, you returned from patrol. Fortunately with nary a scratch on you--"

"Alfred, what day do you think it is?"

"Friday, sir."

"Today's Saturday, Alfred. The events you described occurred Thursday night...did you injure yourself? Did _you_ hit your head?"

They looked at each other in silence, both thinking the other might be suffering from a concussion.

Bruce was the first to speak, "Tim and Cassandra are here. We'll question them." Alfred followed Bruce down to the second floor.

"Master Timothy is at school, sir. It was my understanding he would not go on patrol during the school week and only come to the manor on Fridays and the weekend."

"What are you talking about Alfred?" Bruce asked as he knocked on Tim's door. When no one answered, Bruce opened the door slowly and stepped inside. The bed was made and the room did not appear to have been slept in. Alfred was beginning to worry. Bruce walked over to Cassandra's room.

Cass opened the door. It was evident she had just woken up, her hair was disheveled and she was rubbing her eyes with her right hand.

"Where's Tim?" Bruce asked, a hint of a Batman growl could be heard.

Upon hearing Batman's voice, Cass quickly woke up and replied, "School."

Bruce turned around and headed back to the cave. Alfred and Cass followed him. He turned the computer on and it stated it was Friday. He looked for the information he logged in yesterday and he couldn't find it. There was no record of him having logged anything. It didn't exist.

"Did you and Tim complete your logs this morning?"

Cass looked confused. She had entered all the information she had yesterday. Batman had always required them to log in once they returned from patrol, so that no information would be forgotten. He would never had let them go to bed to finish in the morning.

Bruce stared at the screen. He started to go over possible scenarios. He mentally listed all his enemies who used mind control: Mad Hatter, the Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, even Hugo Strange through hypnosis. Maybe subliminal...like last time. Tommy? No, he was dead...but there was no body recovered. Even Superman couldn't find it. Perhaps a metahuman. Magic? Zatanna? J'onn? No. He shook his head.

Alfred and Cass looked at Bruce wondering what he was thinking.

Why would they go after Alfred, Tim, and Cassandra...those around him? Obviously to get to him, but why? How? They must have been in the Manor. In the cave.

Then the thought he had been trying to push out of his mind surfaced. Catwoman had been in the cave...and the manor. No. _Selina_ had been...no, he shook his head again. He had to think logically, not allow personal feelings to get involved. He needed to talk to her in person.

"Cassandra, get on the computer and verify the last six months worth of log-ins. The last month should include yours, Tim's, Dick's, and mine. Before that there should only be mine. Call if you find anything."

Cass nodded and began typing.

"Alfred, get a car ready. I need to talk to..." he paused and ran up to change.

ooo

Bruce was speeding. He wanted to...no, he _needed_ to talk to Selina. He needed to know she was not involved in whatever was happening. He reached her apartment in time to see her get into a cab. Her shades were on top of her head, holding the short, black strands back. She looked good. She wore her purple coat again. Bruce decided to follow the cab.

To his surprise the cab stopped in front of Wayne Enterprises. Selina got out and walked into the building.

Bruce looked at his watch. It was 10:15. Maybe she wanted to see him after last night. Maybe she wanted to apologize for what she did to Alfred... _You don't know that she did anything_.

He wanted to go in after her, but decided to wait outside and see what she did. He could go over the surveillance tapes from inside the building later. He parked the car and waited.

After a while, Selina walked out through the revolving doors and headed westbound. Bruce followed her. He noticed there were a lot of people on the street, far more than most Saturdays. She stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn green. A gust of wind hit them and her scent filled his nostrils. _God she smells great_.

Bruce closed his eyes and thought about her in his bed only a few hours ago. He made love to her. He had been able to lose himself in her sweet scent.

Someone bumped into him and he opened his eyes. The light was green and Selina was already on the other side of the street. Bruce noticed just how many men stared at her. One man turned to look at her as she passed by and he ran into a light post.

Bruce smiled to himself. He wondered how many light posts were injured because of Selina. Another man stepped of the curb as he stretched his neck to look at her. A taxi cab almost hit him, but the driver swerved and hit another car.

Bruce looked at the man who was almost hit by the taxi. It was the same man who was almost hit yesterday. Apparently, that man never learned.

Selina walked into another building. Harrison Acquisitions. Was she working with Harrison? Why? Were they plotting against him together? There was no reason for it. It didn't make sense. Bruce decided to wait until she came out. He sat on a bench close to the entrance doors. From this spot he would see her the moment she walked out.

_What was she planning? Was last night part of it? I ran into her all day, was _that _the plan? Keep me distracted. _He looked up and saw her. She turned and noticed him right away.

"Bruce. What are you doing here? We were just talking about you," she smiled.

_At least she's honest about it._

"Really? What about me?" he was trying to keep his voice light.

Selina noticed he was upset, but was trying to hide it. "Are you okay, Bruce?"

"What were you doing here, Selina?" he demanded.

Selina took a deep breathe. She didn't want to start on the wrong foot with him. She had been thinking about him a lot lately. She had been wanting to see him, but now that she had him in front of her, she didn't like his tone. She decided to try once more before clawing his eyes out.

"Bruce," she took his hand. It sent shivers through his whole body. "Are you okay?"

He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. They were welcoming and even...loving. He wondered how he could doubt her. But...she _was_ a liar. A good one. He pulled his hand away from hers. He would be direct.

"Was that your plan? Make me doubt everything? Everyone?"

"What?" Selina yelled. What was he accusing her of? "What the hell are you talking about, Bruce?"

"You tell me," he managed without growling at her.

She took another deep breathe. Maybe he wasn't well. But, he was blaming her for his condition.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is. I don't know what you think I did, but I haven't done anything to you." she paused, "And I was actually hap—" she stopped and looked at him, "Go to hell, Bruce." She turned and walked away.

Was it possible he mistook her for whoever was responsible? She was the obvious candidate, she had been in the cave and manor.

"Wait!" Bruce reached out and grabbed her arm. Maybe she didn't do anything.

People walking by looked at him.

"Let go," Selina pulled away and got out of his grip.

"Selina, wait."

She continued walking away. _I'm so stupid, wanting to see him. What the hell's wrong with me? He's never going to change. He's never going to trust me. Something's wrong and he automatically thinks it's me. _

"Selina, wait," he said softly, walking behind her.

She was too angry to stop, she needed to keep moving.

"Selina, please!"

She stopped and looked at him. _Don't make me regret this, Bruce._

"What do you want?"

_She's angry. Because of you. Be nice. Say something nice_.

"Can we start over?"

_I don't know. Maybe._

"No."

_I'm so sorry I offended you._

"What I said earlier...it came out wrong."

_He's so cute when he's trying to be nice. His dark eyebrows in a knot, his blue eyes glowing._

"And?"

_I usually hate the sun, but look how her eyes shine, her skin glows. She looks gorgeous._

"I've had a strange morning."

She felt hot all of a sudden, so she took off her coat. He looked at her outfit, it looked like the same one.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

"No," she smiled, caught off guard by his question, "Why would I wear the same thing two days in a row? Besides, when did you see me yesterday?"

Bruce was stunned. How could she not remember yesterday? They had finally seen each other after such a long time. They spent the night together. She had slept in his room, on his bed, kept him warm all night.

His mind started to race. Had they gotten to her, too. She was an innocent bystander just like Alfred and the others and he was ready to blame her for everything. How could he doubt her? After everything they'd been through, how could he not trust her? He had shared his greatest secret with her and she had revealed it to no one...that he knew of. No. She had not betrayed him...yet. Dammit! What's wrong with me? Alright, stop. Just stop thinking. Maybe that's what she's counting on. I was afraid to take a chance before, can I do so now?

"Bruce?" she looked at him trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm going to ask you some questions that may seem...odd. Answer them."

"Why?"

"I...Please answer."

Selina nodded once.

"What day is it today?"

"Friday."

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"What were you doing at Harrison Acquisitions?"

"I had a meeting."

"At 11, with Jeffrey?"

"Were you spying on me?" her voice rose a little.

"Please answer."

She narrowed her eyes,"Yes."

"Did he ask you to go to the Black & White Ball?"

"Bruce, what—"

"Selina, please."

"Yes, he asked me to go with him."

"Why did you accept?" Bruce asked, knowing it probably had nothing to do with what he was trying to figure out, but he wanted to know.

Selina was quiet. She was tired of lying to him, but she didn't want to tell him her reason for accepting Jeffrey's invitation to the Ball. However, the look on his face led her to believe there was a serious and important purpose for his question. And an end he hoped her answers would lead him to.

He looked at her, awaiting her reply.

She spoke in a low voice, "To see you."

"Really?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. There was a smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Next question."

Bruce was still smiling. And it wasn't his fake playboy smile- she hated that one- it was a genuine Bruce smile. One she rarely saw, and when she did she thoroughly enjoyed, but right now it was making her slightly uncomfortable. She felt naked and exposed. She had revealed too much. They flirted, chased each other, fought, kissed, but they never actually said all that mushy stuff most people do.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"No, wait. I'm almost done." He tried to be serious, but his lip twitched and he kept fighting the smile that was trying to break out.

"Fine, but let's sit down." They walked over to a bench and sat next to each other.

Bruce was sitting too close and Selina felt hot all over. She was nervous. She was supposed to make him nervous. She did. Usually. She had gotten good at it. She could get him to do whatever she wanted, most of the time, more than anyone else, anyway.

_You're acting like a schoolgirl with a crush? What the hell is wrong with you?_

Bruce touched her exposed shoulder and Selina jumped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm...it's just..." she grinned, "I'm fine."

Selina raised her eyes and looked at his face. His handsome face. She looked into his eyes, those blue eyes that could be like ice, but not right now. Right now, they were warm and inviting.

He looked into those sparkling green pools she called eyes. He had never seen her like this. A bit unsure...embarrassed...nervous. _He_ had made her feel that way. It felt...good. He understood instantly why on those rooftops she teased him the way she did. Played with him. And for once, the roles were reversed. She looked so...cute. He knew her to be sexy, alluring, dangerous, and seductive, but never cute. And now she was looking at him with those beautiful eyes. And that perfect face.

Bruce reached out and caressed her cheek. She snuggled into his hand, never breaking eye contact with him. He leaned in to kiss her and pulled her in closer.

Their lips met and they seemed to melt into each other. Selina stood up and sat sideways on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the sun on her face and his tongue in her mouth. Bruce placed one arm around her waist, the other stroked her thigh.

They had forgotten where they were. Nothing mattered except the two of them. Their kiss was soft and tender, their embrace full of longing.

Bruce became aware of various flashes of light . He opened his eyes and saw a crowd of men taking their picture. _Damn Paparazzi!_ He grabbed Selina's hand and her coat. He headed to the street to flag down a cab. He still had his arm around her, trying to shield her from the cameras.

He didn't care if he was photographed with women. Most of the time, he let them do it. It helped his cover and kept people thinking of him as simply a playboy. But this time they had intruded on a private moment. He chided himself for having been so careless. He didn't want Selina thought of as another conquest.

They continued taking their picture. Most of them were ignoring Bruce now and were trying to get a good, clear shot of Selina. One man pulled her arm, trying to get her to turn.

_Enough!_

Bruce kicked two paparazzi with one swift motion. He punched another one in the stomach. He grabbed the man who pulled Selina's arm, tore the camera away and tossed it into the street. Bruce lifted the man by the collar with one arm and growled, "Don't _ever_ touch her again!" He was about to punch him with his other arm, but Selina grabbed it.

"Bruce, stop! They're not worth it."

Bruce flung the man down hard to the ground. He looked around and noticed that aside from the paparazzi snapping away, there was a news team recording everything. _Dammit!_

Selina pulled Bruce into a cab and they drove away.

ooo

"That was stupid, Bruce," Selina said as she got out of the taxi cab. They had been quiet the entire ride to the manor.

"What did you expect me to do?" Bruce growled as he opened the front door and waited for Selina to walk in.

"Nothing."

"That guy pulled you."

"Bruce, he didn't hurt me. If he would have tried, I could have handled it. I _can_ take care of myself, you know. Besides, he just wanted a picture."

"So, that makes it okay?" Bruce asked irritated.

"No, but...now they have worse pictures than just of us kissing. They may even have video of you beating the shit out of them. How are you going to explain your sudden ability to take down four guys without breaking a sweat?"

"I didn't want them to take pictures of you, Selina. Not you. Not like that." She followed him to the small den. Bruce sat down on the couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _This is why it can't happen. She makes me become another person...one that cares...one that forgets. I cannot allow myself care. I cannot allow myself forget._

Selina walked over and sat next to him, "Why not?" she asked smiling.

Bruce looked at her. Had he expressed his thoughts out loud?

"Why can't there be pictures of me?" she asked innocently, something glinting in her eyes.

_Oh. She's asking about pictures._ Not his inability to allow himself to be happy.

He didn't answer.

"C'mon, you made me answer all your questions. I'm sure they have other pictures of us...old pictures, but still. What's so wrong with them having pictures of us kissing? They have pictures of you and so many other women. Same thing."

He looked at her, "It's not the same thing. Those other women are...used...to enforce the playboy persona. That's how I want people to see Bruce Wayne, a spoiled rich boy. I wasn't using you. I was..." he paused, unable to continue and looked away.

"You were what?" she teased. Now they were back on track. "Defending my honor?"

Bruce looked at her. It was a cold glare, but Selina didn't seem to notice, "I think it's a little sweet, actually. A bit archaic and insulting, but sweet." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Alfred appeared at the entrance and cleared his throat, "Pardon me, Master Bruce, but you have a call from Master Richard."

Bruce walked over to the corner table and picked up the phone, "What is it Dick?"

:.Well, hello to you, too.

Bruce cvlenched his jaw.

:.Bruce?

"Yes?"

:.Look, I just wanted to apologize--

"For what?"

:.For any bad thing I ever said about Selina or Catwoman. I only remember hitting her once. It was a long time ago when I was still Robin, but she was going to get away with the Wellington Jewels and it wasn't that hard.

"Dick. What are you talking about?"

:.Well, you went off on those paparazzi for trying to take Selina's picture...

Bruce could tell Dick was trying very hard not to laugh, which only irritated him more.

"How did you know about that?"

:.It's on every channel. Look, I just wanted to apologize before you pounded on me like you pounded on those poor gu—

Bruce hung up just before Dick broke out laughing. He looked at Selina who was wondering about the conversation.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"It's on television."

"What is? Oh, no." She looked at Bruce, then started to smile. "I want to see."

"What?"

"C'mon. Don't you want to see yourself in action?"

"No."

Selina walked over to the television and turned it on.

: _—cy Perez is live at the scene where Billionaire Bruce Wayne went berserk and assaulted four camera men trying to take pictures of the Gotham playboy with a raven haired beauty. Nancy, can you tell us what happened? Who is this mysterious woman?_

"My word," escaped Alfred as he looked towards the television, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, Alfred. That-- that's not what happened. They're giving a false and biased account of what actually took place."

"Shhh." Selina interrupted them, "they're going to show the footage."

Bruce saw his televised self kick two men, punch another, and slam Selina's "attacker" on the ground.

:_Two men suffered broken ribs and one a broken nose because of Wayne's rampage. An investigation in underway—_

Bruce turned off the television and sat down.

"You looked good." Selina joked, "Very...Batmanesque."

Bruce turned to her, he never understood her sense of humor. He massaged the bridge of his nose and hoped the day would end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Batman: Again and Again  
Summary: This takes place after War Games, so everyone left Batman and he was alone once again. Part of the Batfamily, Dick, Tim, and Cass, start to make their way back slowly and eventually things are as "normal" as can be.  
AN: I don't want to give away one of the major plot points, so I cannot say what inspired this fanfic. However, I will give credit where credit is due, once the main concept has been revealed. The quote is from Batman #610.  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

With the chaotic morning that had just passed, Bruce had been unable to figure out what he had set out to uncover. He sat on a couch in the den. He had just watched himself take down 4 paparazzi on television. Selina was still smiling because of it.

"Selina."

"Hmm?"

"What do you remember about yesterday?"

"Are we back to that again, Bruce?" she leaned back on the coach and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes were drawn to the creamy flesh of her throat. That was one thing he liked about her short hair, he had easy access to her neck. Last night, he had licked and kissed--he closed his eyes and forced himslef to focus. He couldn't afford to become distracted again.

"We didn't finish this conversation."

"That's right..." Selina sat up. She grinned lustfully at Bruce. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat. She stood up and stopped in front of him.

Bruce looked up at her, "Alfred's in the--"

"Then let's get out of here." Selina suggested.

Her eyes were smiling and she was biting her lower lip. He reached for her waist and pulled her down to his lap. He looked at her waiting to see what she would do. Selina saw the worry in his eyes. She wanted to play, but there was still something bothering him. She moved the stray hair away from his forehead and kissed him softly on the side of his lips. She slid off of his lap and sat next to him.

"Okay. What did you want to ask me?"

Bruce was surprised, but didn't show it. He thought he would have to coax her to get her to partake in another of his interrogations, but she ceded willingly.

She looked at him, awaiting another endless line of questioning.

"Do you remember going to the Black & White Ball?"

"That's tonight, Bruce?" she studied him carefully.

"What if I told you we already went?"

She was about to laugh thinking he might not want her to go with Jeffrey, but his face never wavered. He was being serious, more so than usual. "We already went?" she asked, searching his face for any hint of change.

"Yes. We went yesterday." Bruce didn't know if he should go on. If _he_ had been listening to their conversation, being on the outside looking in, he would have trouble believing himself. He would definitely be skeptical, which is exactly why he was telling Selina. She was much more open minded than he.

She took a deep breathe.

"Alright," she began, "If we went to the Ball yesterday, why don't I remember going?"

His whole body stiffened, his jaw clenched, eyes hard. Selina couldn't even tell if he was breathing. "I...I'm not sure," he replied.

She realized how difficult it must have been for him to actually admit he didn't know.

"Bruce, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"But you can't get angry and you have to allow for it to be a possibility, okay?"

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded again.

"Have you hit your head recently?"

Bruce sighed. He shook his head, she didn't believe him.

"Maybe you--"

"You wore a strapless white dress. Your hair was slicked to the side. You wore the diamond earrings and necklace I gave you more than nine years ago." He looked at her. _And you looked amazing._

Selina stared at him. _How could he know that? I haven't even bought the dress yet. I saw it a couple of days ago and thought it would be perfect. I was going to wear the earrings he gave me only to see if he remembered the day he gave them to me._

"How could you know that?" Selina asked incredulously.

"That's what you wore to the Ball."

"Yesterday?"

"Yesterday."

"Why don't I remember?"

Before he could reply, Cass stepped into the den.

"What did you find?" Bruce asked her.

Cass shook her head.

"There was nothing amiss? Irregular?"

She shook her head again.

"All right, Cassandra," Bruce dismissed her, but she remained standing at the doorway.

"Was there something else?"

Cass nodded and then glanced quickly from Bruce to Selina.

Selina understood the girl wanted to speak to him alone, so she stood up, "Nothing like a Bat for being subtle." She looked at Bruce, "Go ahead."

"Cave," Cass said and turned around. Bruce followed her.

ooo

Cass stopped at the computer and brought up the screen with all the information she had logged in for Thursday. She pointed at the screen, then at herself.

"My log," she said, "last one."

That was the most recent log she had typed up. It was for Thursday. There were no logs for Friday. Could it be possible he imagined the whole day? A long dream? He looked at the girl.

"Thank you, Cassandra."

She nodded. Bruce ran upstairs.

Cass now realized something _was_ wrong, Batman never said "thank you."

ooo

Selina was in the kitchen talking to Alfred.

Bruce burst into the room, "I need to talk to you," he looked at Selina.

"Alfred and I were--"

"Now." he growled.

"Do you even know how to ask?"

"Selina." His eyes were pleading.

She got off the stool and followed him. They ended up in a part of the house she had never seen before.

"Do you recognize this room?" he asked, hoping that seeing his bedroom, being there once again, would cause her memories to return.

"No. Should I?"

Bruce sat down on the bed. _We were here last night. We made love on this bed. I held you in my arms afterwards, until I fell asleep. Everything seemed so real._

"I may have injured my head. I need to see if I have a concussion or any other head trauma. The equipment is in the cave, but I can't access the panel and get the x-ray at the same time."

Selina walked towards the door, "So, let's go."

ooo

Bruce studied the cat scan. Everything looked normal. He wondered if he should call _him_. He had helped before with something human eyes and man-made equipment could not detect.

Bruce didn't want Selina in the cave when _he_ came.

"I need to take care of some things before I go out on patrol tonight." his voice was low.

"Should you go out tonight?" she asked already knowing his answer.

"There's nothing physically wrong with me. There's no reason why I shouldn't."

"Well," she jumped off of the side table, "Guess I'll see you later."

"I'll walk you out."

They climbed the stairs up to the manor and he couldn't help but think that the last time they did, she reached out for his hand. Of course, yesterday, if it was yesterday, they were going upstairs for a completely different reason. He recalled her soft, supple body under his. Her legs wrapped around his hips.

He reached out and held her hand. Selina stopped.

"You don't have to leave."

"It's fine. I have to get ready anyway."

"For what?"

"The Ball...you're not going?" She asked with a small smile.

He shook his head and her smile grew. He let go of her hand.

"I was _kidding_, Bruce. I'm going home. You need to take care of some things, figure out why you're suddenly psychic, and I don't want to..."

"You won't."

"You've said that befo--" His mouth silenced hers. Selina was caught off guard. Usually, she made the first move. She remembered the last time he reached for her. He had saved her life, once again, and she had gone to thanked him, "We've done this dance for a long time. Too long. Aren't you at all curious?" (AN) He reached out and kissed her. For a brief moment, Batman had done what he had wanted to do for a very, very long time, give in. Shortly after, he revealed his secret identity to her. She had been pretty sure Bruce and Batman were one and the same, but never expected him to be the one to confirm her suspicions. They had grown closer then than at any other time they'd know each other.

Selina didn't want to remember his accusing eyes at the cementary as he doubted their relationship...doubted her. He didn't know what had brought them together, if they had finally succumb to their feelings or if someone had manipulated them into it. And he didn't like anything he didn't understand, so he ended it.

Selina couldn't help but wonder if the same thing was happening now. He kissed her earlier...and now...maybe someone was trying to mess with his mind again.

Selina pulled away. Bruce opened his eyes, surprised, but still held on to her tightly.

"Have you gone up against Ivy, lately? Scarecrow? Have you checked your computer for those subliminals?"

Bruce almost smiled knowing Selina had been thinking the same thing he had.

"That's not what this is," he assured her, trying to believe it himself. "It's not the same thing."

"It kind of feels like it is."

"The only constant, is you."

"Is that why you thought I had something to do with it?" she asked, trying to remain calm and not leap at him in anger.

"No," he replied, feeling the guilt creep in again. "You had been the only person, outside the usual ones, to have been in the manor and the cave."

"The last time I was in the cave or the manor was a while ago, if you exclude today."

"You were here yesterday."

"Really?" she moved in closer to him.

"After the Ball, you went along on patrol, and then we came back to the cave."

"So...when was I in the manor?" she whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe. She kissed him softly along his jawline and down his neck.

He wanted to taste her again. He reached and brought her mouth back up to meet his.

Before things could progress, Alfred appeared at the top of the stairs. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Excuse me, sir, but dinner is ready."

"Great timing," Selina mumbled.

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce scowled at Selina, "We'll be right there."

Alfred turned around and walked back into the manor.

Bruce looked at Selina, "Wait for me upstairs. I have to take care of one thing and I'll be right up."

"No, I'll go. You have things to do and I hate waiting."

He nodded. He wanted her to stay, but he had to figure out what was happening. Selina was not involved, but he would find out who was.Bruce asked Alfred to drive Selina home, then he went into his study to place a phone call. By the time Bruce returned to the cave, he noticed the Kryptonian sensors had been activated and Superman was hovering above the computer.

"Do you have to do that?" Bruce asked the Man of Steel.

"Oh, sorry." Superman landed on the ground without a sound. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find anything in my head that shouldn't be there."

"Is it Hush, again?" asked Superman as he x-rayed Bruce.

"No," Bruce answered, he couldn't see how it could be.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary. What did you expect me to find?"

"Something."

"What's going on, Bruce?"

"Nothing."

"Does this 'nothing' have to do with the photographers you beat up?"

Bruce gave Superman a Batman scowl, "They weren't photographers."

"Lois said we shouldn't let Jimmy take your picture anymore."

Bruce sighed. Superman hid a smile. He didn't want to ask the next question, but Lois made him promise to do so and if he didn't, she would know, "So...you and Selina..."

"No."

"Look, you called and wanted me to 'take a look at something', which turned out to be your head. Now, I know you didn't just want me to see all your old skull fractures. So, what is it, Bruce?" his voice was full of concern.

Bruce knew that if he turned to look at the other hero, he would see a kind and worried face, which is why Bruce kept his eyes on the computer, "I'll let you know when I find out," he said as he typed.

"I hope you do," Superman sighed and flew out of the cave.

ooo

When Bruce returned to the cave, he read over the log he had typed containing the events of the night before. He wondered if the same things would happen again. Robin and Batgirl covered the south and west parts of Gotham. He had patrolled the north and east sides with Catwoman. He decided to cover those areas again in the same pattern to see if the same events took place.

If the same thing were to happen, he would be doubly prepared for the eleven guys that surprised him and Catwoman. Six went after him and the other five after her. She took two out easily, but the other three had some martial arts training, which wouldn't have been a problem, except one pulled out a samurai sword from nowhere. That's how he and Selina ended up needing Alfred's medical attention.

Bruce almost smiled as he thought back to Selina the night before once they returned to the cave. Obviously, she was in pain as Alfred stitched her wounds, but she refused pain medication. Just like he had.

_Even after being hurt, she kept fighting. When she took away the sword, the guy held up a detonator, and still Selina remained undaunted. I knew she was trying to figure out a way to get the detonator away from him as she spoke in her sultry Catwoman voice, "I don't think that's what you really want to do."_

"_No, I'd rather do you, but since that's not an option...or is it?" _His sinister grin still disturbing to Bruce. _Selina simply slinked slowly towards him, despite the cut he'd given her almost from knee to hip, "Well, you want to show me a good time, you have to ask nicely."_

_Catwoman had her back to me, but I knew she was giving him her mischievous smile. I had been on the receiving end and it worked. The guy must have been lost in that smile because he didn't see her reach for her whip. She slashed the detonator out of his hand and had thrown him on the floor before he realized what happened. She handled herself well._

"Why are you so happy?"

Bruce cleared his throat, "What?"

"You've been staring at the computer, not typing, since I walked in the cave. And when I get here, you're smiling at the screen."

Dick looked over and managed to catch a glimpse of "Catwoman," "whip," and "detonator," before Bruce closed the screen.

"Alfred said Selina was here earlier."

"Was that a question?" Bruce growled.

"I guess." Dick shrugged, "I was just wondering if you two--"

"No."

"Have you beat up any other guys because they tried to talk to her? 'Cause Alfred said you didn't let him to talk to her when they were in the kitchen," Bruce looked at Dick, who was smiling, "and then I come down here and you're daydreaming. So--."

"I wasn't daydreaming."

"It sure looked like--"

"Why are you here, again?" Bruce tried to change the subject, not knowing if it would work. It usually didn't with Dick.

"Oh...um...well, I was thinking that maybe...since Bludhaven has been relatively quiet...if you wanted..."

"Dick."

"Maybe-I-can-stay-here-for-a-while?"

Bruce was a little surprised, "Sure." Dick wanted to stay here. Bruce was on his way to the vault when he added, "You never need an excuse to stay."

It was Dick's turn to be surprised, "Oh...uh...thanks." He scratched the back of his head, "I just didn't want to get in the way."

"Bro, you're _always_ in the way," Tim yelled as he walked down the stairs.

"Timmy!" was all Bruce heard as he changed, then he only heard whispers. They didn't want him to hear what they were talking about, which meant they were talking about him. Bruce was able to make out the word "camera" and later "daydreaming." He heard some typing and figured Tim was trying to find the video footage taken in the morning.

Both started laughing and didn't stop until Dick greeted Cassandra with a loud, "Hey Cass! Long time, no see."

"Hi, Cass," Tim said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Batman exited the vault. Tim quickly closed the window on screen and went to change. Dick headed towards the stairs.

"Dick."

"Yeah?"

"Wait. I want to go over some things."

Dick walked back and sat down. Once Batgirl and Robin were ready, Batman began.

"I want you two," Batman looked at Batgirl and Robin, "to cover the south and west sides. Keep your trackers on. I want Dick to know where you are all at times. If you run into trouble, once you've secured the area, simply tell Dick the number of people you went up against and any weapons they had on them."

Batgirl and Robin nodded. Batman turned to Dick, "When we contact you make a note of our location and type up all the information we give you. I want a record of everything we come across tonight."

"Sure thing." Dick said as he and Robin looked at each other, "are you expecting something to happen?"

"Only the usual," Batman replied, "Let's go."

ooo

Batman crouched down waiting for Catwoman. He had an unsettling feeling something was wrong. His entire patrol had passed the same as the night before. Two muggers, the petty thief breaking and entering, the carjacker, and the eleven men he and Catwoman had disposed of yesterday.

This time Batman went straight for the man with the sword. Once he secured the detonator, he dispensed with the other ten men. One guy was able to puncture his leg, though, before falling unconscious to the pavement.

Since Batman had the same leg injured as the night before, he wanted to make sure Catwoman did not. He had already checked her apartment, but she wasn't there. He was waiting on the roof to make sure she was safe, or so he told himself.

"How long have you been here?" Catwoman asked.

"Just arrived."

"Sure you did." She saw him step out of the darkness, "I almost didn't see you."

"What gave me away?" He asked, no one ever saw him unless he wanted them to. At the moment, he had wanted to go unnoticed until he could verify she was not injured.

Catwoman looked away from his face to the spot on his leg that had reflected too much light and realized it was blood, "Bruce, you're bleeding."

"It's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing. Come inside, I'll clean it up."

"I only came to ask if you had any problems tonight?"

She walked past him and opened her skylight, "C'mon."

"Selina. Just tell me."

"I'll tell you inside."

They walked in. Batman was looking Catwoman over and she didn't have a scratch on her. She noticed him looking, "See anything you like?"

Batman scowled at her.

"Don't get all serious, Bruce. C'mon, take off your clothes." Selina told him as she removed her goggles. He clenched his jaw a little more.

She rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself Bruce. I'm not trying to seduce you. I can't clean the wound if you're wearing your pants." When he didn't move, she added, "There's nothing there I haven't seen before."

Batman just looked at her. He wondered if she started to remember yesterday, but even if she had not, they had slept together before last night. The most recent time took place after she went missing for three months. When she reappeared, he was so relieved and happy, he went out on a date with her and ended up in her bed. Actually, they didn't make it to the bed and simply took advantage of her couch. They had not been _together _since then.

"Fine," Selina said exasperated as she disappeared into her room. She came out holding some clothes, "Here, since you're so shy all of a sudden, you can change in there."

Batman went into her room to change. The shirt and the pajama pants fit well. He wondered if they were his and shuddered when he thought they might not be. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm, still fit. Roll up the pants leg and have a seat." Selina was out of her suit, which was thrown haphazardly on a chair. She wore short shorts and a muscle shirt. It looked like she was ready to go jogging. Bruce admired her physique. She had long, strong legs. Smooth, round hips. A tiny waist. Her arms were lean with muscle. Her breasts, perfect and peeking through her top.

"Not looking at me again," she teased as she moved a chair next to Bruce. She was holding a first aid kit. He wondered if she took care of her injuries with the contents of that small box.

Selina started cleaning the wound, "It looks kind of deep, Bruce." She looked up at him. He could see the concern in her eyes.

"It's not."

"You're going to need stitches. I could do it, but I'm sure Alfred would do a better job." She covered it with gauze and was starting to tape it up to prevent more blood from running down his thigh.

"Then do it."

"What?" Selina asked surprised.

"Stitch it up."

She shook her head, "I've only done it to myself. I've never--"

"Then I'll be your first."

Her lips parted slightly to make a witty comeback, but she wasn't sure what to say. She hated when words failed her...especially in front of him. Selina looked up and could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. The right corner of his mouth was turned up into what Selina could only describe as a sexy as hell half grin.

"Alright," she managed, not letting on about his affect on her, "but I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty."

Selina got everything ready. Bruce looked at her arrangement. She approached it differently than Alfred. She didn't offer pain medication, she probably didn't have any.

Bruce wondered why she complained to Alfred the night before, when she probably stitched herself up numerous times and didn't take anything for the pain. Maybe she was used to doing it herself and didn't like people helping her. Or touching her. He knew it was difficult for her to be in a vulnerable position. It was difficult for him as well. So why was he letting her do this? To be in her apartment a little longer? To be next to her, seemingly forced into it? To see how skilled she was? Yes, that was it. It was to see what she could do.

Usually, when Alfred dressed his wounds, Bruce replayed the night's events in his head trying to come up with other methods to prevent the same thing from happening again. He attempted to do that now, but he was constantly brought back to the present by the faint scent of Selina's perfume in the air.

He focused on her hair. It was slightly dishevelled and a few strands of hair fell down onto her face. She tried to blow them away unsuccessfully. Without thinking, Bruce reached out and tried to place the hair behind her ear, but it was too short.

Selina jumped at his touch and pulled some of Bruce's skin with the thread. He grimaced and let out a quiet grunt.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Bruce." She looked up at his face and it was neutral again. He had his lips pressed tightly, suppressing a smile. She slapped his arm lightly, "It's not funny. I'm trying to do this right. So, stop moving."

Selina continued closing the wound. Bruce looked at her long fingers as she held the needle carefully. She got off of the chair and knelt down between his legs. He held his breathe as she moved in closer.

Bruce closed his eyes trying to focus on how that kid was able to plunge a pocket knife into his thigh. The kid wasn't particularly fast. He wasn't strong either. Suddenly, Bruce couldn't focus anymore. He felt Selina's breasts press against his inner thigh. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to see her.

The side of her body leaned in slightly between his legs. She was touching him. He slowed his breathing. He could do it, remain calm and unaffected...but her scent in the air...he could feel her leaning against him, the most sensitive part of him.

Selina tied a double knot and cut the suture thread with a small pair of scissors. When she leaned away to place the scissors on the table, Bruce exhaled slowly and finally opened his eyes. She got the antiseptic ointment and gauze.

She noticed a few beads of sweat on his brow, but she didn't want to let on that it had actually hurt him, "Well, you're all done."

He nodded and went into the bedroom. He changed as fast as he could and walked back into the kitchen.

"Leaving?"

He nodded and made his way to the French doors. She felt a small breeze come in and he was gone.

She shook her head, "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Batman: Again and Again  
Summary: This takes place after War Games, so everyone left Batman and he was alone once again. Part of the Batfamily, Dick, Tim, and Cassandra, start to make their way back slowly and eventually things are as "normal" as can be.  
AN: I don't want to give away one of the major plot points, so I cannot say what inspired this fanfic. However, I will give credit where credit is due, once the main concept has been revealed.  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

Dick woke up at the sound of the Batmobile's engine. He had fallen asleep at the computer waiting for Bruce to return from patrol.

Batman jumped out of the car.

"Bring up the map," Batman ordered.

Dick pulled up the holographic image of Gotham. Above certain sections of the miniature city were small asterisks. When Batman touched one of the asterisks a new screen appeared. It contained all the information he, Batgirl, and Robin had given Dick. It had the time the crime took place, the location, the number of people involved, thugs and innocent bystanders, and the weapons any thug carried. Batman was impressed.

"Looks accurate," was all Batman said looking at Dick.

"Robin and Batgirl's patrol was pretty uneventful, only two burglaries and an attempted rape, all before midnight. I was going to ask if you wanted me to send them to you, but you, uh, turned your communicator off." Then Dick remembered Batman had been injured by a pocket knife, "Should I call Alfred to take a look at your leg?"

"It's been taken care of."

"Really? How?" asked Dick wondering if maybe it had not been serious.

Batman ignored the question.

He thought back to when it was that Batman turned off his communicator. Dick realized it had been when he was on his way to the East End. "So, how's Selina?"

Batman grunted in response.

"Alright," Dick chuckled, "Unless you need anything else from me, I'm going to bed."

Bruce nodded once.

"See ya tomorrow, then."

ooo

"Good Morning, Master Bruce," Alfred began as he walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains.

Bruce jumped out of bed, "What day is it , Alfred?"

"Friday, sir. Your meeting with Mr. Fox and the board members..." Alfred stopped as he saw Bruce run out of the room. Alfred followed him down the stairs, into the study, and through the grandfather clock.

Bruce turned on the computer. He didn't find any of the work Dick had put together. He felt his thigh. He had neither of his two previous injuries. Not the one Selina stitched up yesterday, nor the one Alfred took care of the day before that.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Alfred asked becoming a bit concerned watching Bruce continually type something and then shake his head. Finally, Bruce pounded his fists into the keyboard.

"Alfred, I need to go to the Watchtower. Call Dick and tell him to come over."

"Yes, sir."

Bruce went into the vault to change. He walked over to the JLA teleporter.

ooo

Batman walked past the Flash, ignoring him.

Wally had asked, "What's up, Bats?" knowing he wouldn't get a reply, but trying to prove he wasn't terrified of Batman.

Batman went straight to J'onn's quarters, who didn't have monitor duty until tonight. He stood outside J'onn's door.

:J'onn.:

:Batman?:

:I need to talk to you:

The door opened.

"Come in."

Batman walked in and the door closed behind him. He took out a small box, put it down on the table, and pushed the button in the center. J'onn knew no one would be able to listen to their conversation, in the event they chose to speak.

:What is it?:

:I need you to scan my brain and verify if certain events over the past two days actually took place.:

J'onn knew better than to ask any specifics. He understood Batman pretty well. Asking for help was not something he did.

"Alright. Please have a seat and remove your mask."

Batman did so.

"Keep your mind open." J'onn placed his right hand on Bruce's head. He "saw" Bruce being woken up by Alfred, running into Selina on the street, then the Ball, going on patrol with Catwoman, Bruce holding Selina's hand as they walked into the manor.

Bruce pulled away quickly from J'onn's hand, remembering he slept with Selina that first Friday night.

"Sorry," J'onn apologized, sensing what Bruce didn't want him to see. "Would you like me to continue?"

Bruce nodded. J'onn placed his right hand on Bruce's head once again. He "saw" Alfred wake up Bruce in the same fashion as the day before, running into Selina again, the two of them kissing on the bench (J'onn cleared his throat and tried not to dwell on the image), Bruce beating up four men with cameras, talking to Superman, going on patrol, and stopping by Selina's apartment before returning to the cave and Dick.

"These are not dreams, Batman."

"How can you be sure?" questioned Bruce as he put on the cowl.

"First, these events are in chronological order. They follow a specific timeline, each event follows another in a natural progression. Dreams, even the most coherent, jump around from time and place. Second, the brain waves created by a dream and a memory are different."

"You can _see_ the different brain waves?"

"I cannot, but having done this for so long, I can sense the difference between them. Dreams always come across as alpha waves because the body and mind were at their least conscious state. Memories, especially recent one, come across as beta waves because the body and mind were completely alert, at their most conscious state. And finally, something that has no scientific value, but I have come to understand to be true, is that dreams are always hazy, like they occurred in a cloud of smoke. Actual events that took place and people remember, are easy to see. They are clearly visible, even to another mind, like mine."

"Could these memories have been implanted?"

"It cannot be completely ruled out, but I came across no evidence that they were. When someone wants to leave false memories in your mind, there has to be a time period, even as small as a minute or two, where the implanting takes place. You would lose that time, which would be filled with the implanted memories. You have no such gap."

"Perhaps magic?"

Batman and J'onn just looked at each other. Both knew J'onn had no power against magic.

"_If_ what I remember actually took place, why does no one else remember?" Batman asked.

"I wondered the same thing. Alfred and Selina seemed to be unaware of things they had partaken in the day before. I would have to see Alfred, or preferably Selina who you spent more time with, in order to try and find out why she doesn't remember something that clearly happened."

"Can you come to the cave," Batman asked.

"I am sorry, but I cannot. I do not like to leave the Watchtower when the Flash and Green Lantern are on duty together."

Batman nodded, "I'll bring Selina back here." Before Batman left the room, he turned back and looked at his friend.

:Thank you, J'onn.:

ooo

When Batman returned to the cave, he noticed it was only 9:30. He could still catch Selina before her meeting. Actually, if he reached Wayne Enterprises before she did, he could know if she had gone to look for him and why.

Bruce was in his office by 10:15. His phone rang.

"Yes, Natalie?"

:.You have a walk-in, Mr. Wayne.

"Concerning what?"

:.She says she needs to speak to you.

"Bring her in."

Natalie walked in, followed by Selina.

"Selina, it's nice to see you again." Bruce said as he walked around his desk towards her, "You look lovely." He turned to Natalie, "Thank you," then flashed his brilliant smile, "That'll be all."

"So what brings you here, Selina?"

Selina waited until the woman left, "Do you have to talk like that?"

Bruce pressed a button under the desk that would instantly sound-proof the room. His face lost its carefree expression and grew serious.

"That's much better." she said. He looked her over and she was wearing the same outfit as the previous two days.

"How was your day, yesterday?"

"Same old, same old," replied Selina looking over her shoulder to make sure his assistant had not stepped back into the office, "why do you ask?"

"What's the last thing you did yesterday?"

She looked at him with a curious expression, "I know there was a theft yesterday, but it wasn't me if that's what you were insinuating." She stood up to leave.

"That's not what I meant." Bruce said leaning forward, "Please have a seat."

"Actually, I do have to go. I have a meeting in ten minutes. I just wanted to stop by and say hello since I was nearby." Selina walked towards the door.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I need to talk to you."

"Really?" Selina let go of the door knob and turned to face him, "What about?"

He decided to to tell her enough without revealing everything they'd been through.

"I need you to go with me to the Watchtower." he said awaiting her reaction.

Selina thought back to the last time she was there. She went up to steal the Storm-Opals and ended up saving the JLA.

As if reading her mind, Bruce reassured her, "It has nothing to do with the last time you were there."

"What do you need me for, you have all of them up there."

"I want J'onn to take a look at your mind."

"Why?"

"He wants to compare some our memories."

"Yours and mine?"

Bruce nodded, everything was going just like he thought it would.

"Why?"

"I don't know." he replied quickly.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow. He knew then he played it wrong, "Since when do _you_ not know about something that involves you directly?"

"He hasn't told me everything."

"Bruce, you're a terrible liar."

He stood up, "Let's discuss it on the way."

"We have to go now?"

Bruce nodded.

Selina looked at her watch, she thought about her meeting. She did need to talk to Jeffrey, but she could always reschedule, "I need to use your phone."

"Of course."

"Do you mind?" she asked lifting the receiver.

_What did she need to say to Jeffrey that he couldn't know about? That man was really starting to bother him. _

"Sure, I'll be outside."

ooo

Batman and Catwoman were in the cave.

"You still haven't told me anything, you know." Catwoman said in a playful tone, but she was quite serious.

Batman ignored her.

"I don't think I want to go anymo—"

"I'll owe you."

"Mmm," she licked her lips, "I like the sound of that..."

In a few minuted they were teleported to the Watchtower.

"Hey Bats, your baaaa..." the Flash's voice trailed off as he saw Batman step aside to reveal Catwoman standing behind him.

_Wow! She looks good with the black leather._ He preferred the purple spandex, but he supposed the leather did leave a little more to the imagination. A small grin formed on his face, " Hey! I didn't know we could bring dates up here!"

His smile grew wider until Batman glared at him, then it disappeared completely. When Catwoman walked by, she winked at him. "Awesome," his smile returned. He watched Catwoman walk away until she was out of view.

"Close your mouth, Wally. Don't you know it's not polite to stare," Green Lantern said approaching.

"Dude, you're just jealous 'cause you weren't here when Catwoman arrived. She winked at me, you know...totally dug me."

ooo

"Alright Catwoman, I just want you to relax." J'onn said as he was about to pace his hand on her head. Catwoman moved away.

"Wait. Can you see _everything_ in there?" she asked.

"I can see everything you allow me to see." He paused, then added, "If I wanted to, I could force my way anywhere I wished. However, I will not push beyond any walls I perceive." Satisfied, Catwoman nodded and J'onn continued, "What really interests me is the previous two days."

She turned to look at Batman, who was standing motionless next to the entrance, and then back at J'onn, "I'm ready."

J'onn placed his hand on her head and began to "see" Selina's memories. She had gone to the Adams institute to visit her sister on Wednesday, but was unable to convince herself to go into her sister's room. J'onn could feel the sadness with which Selina left the institute and continued to feel as she walked past Leslie's clinic. Tears filled her eyes thinking about the doctor who was no longer there.

J'onn almost removed his hand, reliving emotions he felt often, but had told himself were of no use. He missed his family terribly again.

Batman noticed the change in J'onn.

:What is it?:

:I will tell you in a moment.:

J'onn saw Selina run into Slam, then they had lunch together. She spent part of her late afternoon with Holly, then went out as Catwoman. Thursday went on in a similar fashion, except Bruce had been very prevalent in her thoughts that day. She decided to pay him a visit Friday morning. He saw Bruce and Selina talking in his office. Arguing in the car and finally speaking to each other again in the cave. He removed his hand from Catwoman's head.

J'onn almost smiled when he sensed the longing in both of them for the other. _Why couldn't they simply be open with each other. _But then, he recalled the sadness he felt in Selina and a similar feeling in Bruce, though, Bruce had tried to hide it. J'onn realized that both Batman and Catwoman, or rather, Bruce and Selina had been hurt too much at an early age making it difficult for either of them to trust or form attachments as adults. Trust could always be betrayed and attachments could always be broken. And neither one wanted to experience loss again. Catwoman, however, was more willing to try. She had Slam and Holly as friends. Batman didn't have any friends, well, not any non-work related ones anyway, but maybe that was sort of a start.

"So, what's the verdict?" Catwoman asked. J'onn allowed himself to smile that time admiring how strong she truly was. From the outside you could never know what went on inside, and this was especially true of her. In that respect, she was similar to his other guest in the room, but where Batman was always cold and serious, Catwoman could be playful and very charming.

:Can I speak openly, Batman?:

:No.:

J'onn looked at Catwoman, "You two do not share the same memories of the past two days."

"What does that mean? We didn't spend any time together...why would we have the same memories?" she asked starting to get annoyed that no one explained anything.

:Actually, she never experienced the _two Fridays_ you did.:

Batman addressed Catwoman, "Can you wait for me outside?"

Catwoman's eyes narrowed, he was really starting to irritate her. When he made no indication that he would include her in the conversation she didn't pull out her whip like she wanted to. She'd make him pay later. She turned to J'onn as she flashed a mischievous grin, "It was nice seeing you again." She left and the door closed behind her.

:It's not only that Catwoman doesn't remember the last two days, but that they never existed for her. You, on the other hand, remember because even though it appears to be the same day, Friday, you experienced each one separately.:

"I see," Batman looked thoughtful, "So...I've been reliving the same day over and over."

"It would appear so. I'm not sure how it is possible, or how long it will last, but I will see what I can find out about your situation."

"So will I." Batman looked at J'onn, "Do not tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry. No one will know."

Batman nodded and left the room.

"—but what's your secret, I mean, how do you do it? 'Cause he's different—" Flash asked Catwoman, but once he saw the Batman scowl, he ran off before she could say one word.

"Finished?"

"Yes."

"So what happened?"

Batman started walking away.

"Can you answer me?" Catwoman was willing to help him, she usually liked when he asked for her help, but he had brought her up here and hadn't given her any reason as to why.

He turned around and glared at her.

She tilted her head and smiled, "I can do this as long as you can."

He walked towards her, his jaw clenched so tightly, Catwoman could practically here his teeth grinding, which only made her smile grow.

Her behavior was never acceptable, but at night, on a rooftop, in Gotham, where nobody could see them was one thing, but up in a hallway in the Watchtower, where the world's heroes resided, with the Flash running around, was not to be tolerated.

Batman stopped a few inches from her, barely parting his lips to speak, "Let's discuss it in the cave."

Catwoman closed the gap between them and whispered, "You're going to have to give me _something_ more."

"What are you gonna give her?" Batman and Catwoman turned to see the Flash eagerly awaiting his reply, "Cause I have some ideas..."

Batman gave his coldest stare and the Flash was gone. Catwoman knew that she wasn't going to get any answer now, "Fine, let's go." Together they walked towards the teleporters. They passed the Flash, who was fidgeting, and Green Lantern, who pretended to be working diligently and didn't look up at them. Before they disappeared, Catwoman blew them a kiss. Batman managed to catch a glimpse of Wally smiling and Kyle blushing, before leaving for the cave.

"Do you have to encourage him?" Bruce asked, removing his cowl.

"It's fun," Catwoman shrugged, "So, is it safe to talk _now_?"

Bruce didn't reply. He thought about contacting Jason Blood in order to completely rule out magic. He turned on the computer to recreate the work Dick had done the previous night. He wanted Robin and Batgirl to be prepared tonight when making rounds. There would be no surprises tonight.

Catwoman removed her goggles and mask. She ran her fingers through her hair and it pointed in every direction. She pulled a thin headband out of nowhere and slid it into place to hold her hair back. Bruce could see her out of the corner of his eye and he thought she looked so much younger with her hair like that. They were almost the same age, yet she looked much younger than he did.

Selina looked at Bruce, put he continued typing. _Why do I always let myself end up here? In this same place...always...waiting for him...Not today. _She walked towards the cave exit.

"Selina, wait." Bruce called.

"No." She stopped, her back to him, "I know you don't understand how communication works, it's a two-way street, but have you heard of the concept of compromise? It's similar. It involves give and take, but you...you only know the half of it. You take and take—" she stopped, tired and growing more frustrated. She started to leave again.

Bruce caught up to her, "What do you want to know?" She didn't turn to face him, she looked up at a few bats flying above.

Both Selina and Bruce turned to look at the figure who coughed lightly to get their attention. Cassandra stood at the base of the stairs. She came down to the cave for her daily training. She gave a slight nod to Batman and then to Catwoman. Bruce was still not used to her presence. When the Clocktower was destroyed, Cass left with Tim to Bludhaven, but when she returned to Gotham nearly a month ago, she stayed at the manor. She didn't seem to like the manor in spite of its grandeur and beauty, but there was the one thing that kept her there, she thoroughly enjoyed Alfred's cooking.

Cass was a little surprised to see Catwoman in the cave, despite what Robin had said about her. Tim had informed her how Catwoman had tried to help save Spoiler's life, but Stephanie had escaped the safe location Catwoman had left her in. If Stephanie had simply waited, she might still be hear today. Cass figured if someone was willing to help her friend, had never done anything to her, and Batman brought her to the cave, Catwoman couldn't be as bad as some made her out to be.

Cass looked at Selina. She had only fought against Catwoman once, and it was only briefly when they had been trying to capture her. It was a long time ago, when Catwoman was suspected of shooting Commissioner Gordon. Cass wondered how good Catwoman really was. She walked over to Batman and whispered something in a low voice.

"You have to ask her." Bruce replied.

Cass walked towards Catwoman and asked, "Spar?"

Selina looked into Cass's almond eyes. By her built and height, Selina figured this was the new Batgirl. She wondered why Cass would present herself without her mask. It was strange that she would have no qualms about revealing her face, although, they were in the cave, not on a rooftop. Selina mentally shrugged. "You want to fight me?"

Cass was about to nod, but Bruce interrupted, "She wants to spar, for practice. Hand to hand combat with a live opponent prepares you in a way that a simulator cannot."

"Sure," Selina smiled at Cass, then turned to look at Bruce, "But I would rather take it out on you." She turned back to Cass, "If we're going to fight, we should know who we're fighting," she extended her hand, "Selina."

Cass looked over to Batman who gave a slight nod, "Cassandra," she replied taking Selina's hand.

"Cassandra, like the prophet in Greek mythology, that's a beautiful name." Selina smiled. "Lead the way."

Cassdisappeared into a doorway. She came out and handed Selina a pair of sparring gloves as she led the way to the mats.

"Do you box?" Selina asked, putting on the gloves.

"No hurt us." Cass replied.

"Got it," Selina grinned, "We can fight without holding back and not cause too much damage."

Cass smiled and nodded. She was excited. She had practiced with Tim, and on rare occasions with Dick and Bruce, but not with a woman. Stephanie, Cass sighed, preferred to spend her time with Tim and Barbara had never wanted to train with her, at least not in a physical sense. Now, she would go up against Catwoman and she'd find out for herself if the former thief was really that good. _She must be if Batman had never been able to bring her in after she had stolen something._

"Ready?" Selina asked.

Cass nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Batman: Again and Again  
Summary: This takes place after War Games, so everyone left Batman and he was alone once again. Part of the Batfamily, Dick, Tim, and Cassandra, start to make their way back slowly and eventually things are as "normal" as can be.  
AN: I don't want to give away one major plot point, so I cannot say what inspired this fanfic. However, I will give credit where credit is due, once the main concept has been revealed.  
**AN 2: I somehow forgot to include the second half of this chapter when I uploaded it the first time, so here it is in its entirety.  
**Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission. House, M.D. is property of the Fox Broadcasting Company and is also used without permission.

* * *

"Ready?" Selina asked.

Cass nodded.

Selina took a southpaw stance, knowing most people were used to right-handers and had trouble with it. Not wanting to waste any time, Cass lunged at Selina. She threw three consecutive punches with remarkable speed. Selina blocked the first two, but the third landed powerfully on her stomach. Selina stumbled back and tried to retrieve some of the air she'd lost.

Almost immediately, Cass charged again, but Selina ducked avoiding two more punches. She grabbed Cass's arm, flinging the girl over her shoulder unto the mat.

Dick walked towards Bruce. Upon hearing the thump, he turned to see Selina and Cass fighting.

"Are they..." Dick didn't finish. He simply looked at the two women.

"Sparring? Yes. Cass wanted to practice." Bruce replied without looking away from the screen.

Dick smiled, "Cool. Girlfight."

"No. Practice."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Right. Oh, Alfred said to tell you Tim's on his way. Should be here soon."

Bruce grunted in acknowledgment, but Dick didn't pay attention. He was enjoying the highly skilled catfight.

Selina, who had learned quite a bit since first training with Ted all those years ago, spun and landed a backhand across Cass face. Cass stood frozen for a second. No one had ever hit her face so easily before, the pain throbbing from her lip didn't hurt as much as that realization. Cass narrowed her eyes. She threw two high reverse roundhouse kicks at Selina, barely making contact with the first, just grazing Selina's elbow, but landing the second one square on her chest throwing Selina to the mat on her side.

Dick grimaced, "Ow...that looked painful!"

"Wanna come over and make it better?" Selina retorted, lying with her back on the ground and one hand on each breast.

Dick smiled, "Well, if you—"

"Dick." Bruce growled.

"She offered," Dick chuckled.

Selina sprang up and lunged at Cass. She tried a side kick, but Cass caught her foot and flung it away. Selina used the momentum to throw a butterfly kick, striking Cass's shoulder and back. Cass spun in mid air, yet managed to land on her feet. Selina almost smiled. Almost. This girl was too good. She didn't need any encouragement.

Tim walked towards Dick and opened his mouth to speak, but Dick silenced him, "Shh!" and pointed over to Cass and Selina.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Tim.

"Practice." Dick replied happily, his smile was wide, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the side of the computer, "Nice, girl-on-girl practice."

Tim looked uncomfortably from Bruce, who was still looking at the screen, to Dick, whose smile had grown bigger, covering most of his face. Tim turned in time to see Selina take off the top of her Catwoman costume, leaving only the leather pants and a tight, white, spaghetti-strapped shirt underneath.

"Whoa." Dick whispered. Tim gulped and noticed Bruce had stopped tying.

Bruce looked solely at Selina. His eyes were glued to her figure. He'd seen her fight many times before. Usually against men, so she could use her sex appeal to distract them, but against Cassandra that would not work. It would have to be entirely based on her technique.

Bruce knew Selina was good. As he looked at her block Cassandra's attack, he realized Selina had picked up a few new moves, many he had never seen anyone outside his team attempt before. He wondered who she had been training with. He felt a pang of jealously, but dismissed it quickly when he remembered Selina's unique mind. She could learn and memorize a move on the spot and use it against the attacker that had just tried it on her. That's what she was doing now, using some of Cassandra's own maneuvers to her advantage.

Cass was getting upset. She unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches, landing most of them. Selina pulled off her gloves and threw them aside in anger. Cass did the same. Bruce was about to stop them, but Dick intervened, "Let them finish, they'll both be angry at _you_ if you don't."

Bruce knew he should intervene, but was only the least bit curious to see what would happen.

Cass threw a high kick towards Selina, who easily blocked it. A series of punches and kicks were thrown and landed by both women. Both got up from the ground and took a moment to catch their breath. Ever unrelenting, Cass charged again, but Selina managed to land an elbow to her jaw. She grabbed Cass and pinned her to the mat.

Selina sat on Cass's stomach, holding her hands down with her own.

Tim's ears were getting hotter by the minute. Dick was happy he came down to he Manor right after Alfred called. Bruce tried to speak, but failed to do so when he noticed Selina's top had suddenly become see-through.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Alfred upon seeing the women sweaty, panting, and one on top of the other.

Cass and Selina turned to see Dick with the biggest smile they had ever seen, Tim's face bright red, Bruce with his mouth slightly open, and Alfred looking down at his shoes.

Selina shook her head as she got off of Cass and helped her up. She winced when she saw Cass's lip very bloody and getting larger and more swollen. Selina thought maybe she had let her anger interfere and had gone a little over board, "Sorry."

Cass felt her lips, then pointed to Selina's left eye, which was starting to swell and turn purple. "Even," she replied. Selina realized that's where the pain was shooting from. She got as good as she received.

"Well, that was...interesting," Dick walked towards the women, "So, who won?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" joked Selina, walking past him.

"I am afraid you will both need to ice your injuries to bring down the swelling." Alfred spoke to the women as he went towards the medical bay, returned, and handed each an ice pack. Selina placed the ice on her eye and Cass on her lip.

Tim walked over to Cass and Dick, while Selina sat down on a chair next to Bruce.

"She's good." Selina said to Bruce.

He nodded. He wanted to ask her to patrol in his stead so he could speak with Jason. He knew she wasn't doing anything tonight. Jeffrey Harrison had not had the opportunity to invite her to the Black and White Ball.

"I need to see someone," Bruce began and Selina looked at him, "I can't patrol tonight and I don't want both Batgirl and Robin alone."

"And?" she grinned knowing what he was hinting at.

Bruce gave her an icy stare, knowing it wouldn't work, it never had any affect on her. "You can go with Batgirl, if you want," his voice low, barely audible.

"You know, that's the second favor you ask of me today."

It was. Bruce grunted.

"Now you owe me twice." she pointed out smugly. After a moment, she asked, "Why not Robin?"

"I need him on the south and west sides. Batgirl will take the north and east side, which you know well (and it's safer if two people cover them). She would be more comfortable with you, especially since she knows you can handle yourself."

"Is that why you had me fight her?"

"No. That was Cassandra's idea. I simply allowed it—"

"Thinking then that she would be _comfortable_ with me out there." Selina frowned. _Was there anything he did that didn't have an ulterior motive? _Then she thought about Bruce never asking for help. So, if he was asking _her_ for help, he really needed it...unless it's another kind of test...

"Fine." she spoke before she let her mind run away, "I'll be back by...what time?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home. In case you haven't noticed, I'm all sweaty and sticky."

_I noticed._

"Anyway, I have to take a shower and change."

"You can do that here." Bruce replied.

Selina looked at the screen and almost laughed, but before she did, she pointed out the mistake to Bruce, "I don't think you want anyone to look for the '_breast_ vantage point'. Or, maybe you do."

Bruce quickly corrected it to "best." Then he continued typing, ignoring Selina's laughter.

Alfred approached them, "Dinner is ready, sir."

Upon hearing "dinner" the other three people in the cave walked towards them.

"You will be dining with us, Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked looking directly at Selina.

Dick and Tim looked at each other. Bruce noticed the exchange.

Dick shrugged and Tim looked concerned.

"She will, Alfred." Bruce spoke before Selina had a chance to, "We'll be right up."

Bruce nodded for the others to go upstairs. He wanted to finish typing up all the information for the night's patrol. Selina waited with him.

"I don't think I should stay for dinner."

"Why not?"

Selina looked serious, "I don't want to interrupt your...usual ritual or— "

"We don't always do this before we go out." Bruce looked at her, "Today, all of us simply happen to be here."

"Exactly. You're kids are here, Bruce," her voice was low, "I'm sure they would prefer I wasn't."

"It'll be fine." he replied, trying to believe it himself. He looked up to see Alfred walking towards them.

"I'll show you to your guest room, Miss Kyle, whenever you're ready."

Selina stood up and followed him.

ooo

Alfred opened the guest room door for Selina,"If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you, Alfred."

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

Selina noticed that the clothes she had worn to the manor in the morning before going up to the Watchtower, were laid on the bed, clean and pressed.

She took a quick shower and changed into her black sleeveless blouse and black skirt. She looked around the room and looked out the window. She could see the manicured, green lawn extend for what seemed like miles. The sun was still bright, but would disappear within an hour. She paced the room again, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

_What the hell am I doing here? What the hell is wrong with me? He asks for a favor and I simply do it because he never asks for help. What the hell is that about? He says let's go to the Watchtower and I say okay. Practice with Cassandra. Okay. Patrol with Batgirl. Okay. Stay for dinner. Okay. So he gives orders and I just follow? Well, he didn't _order _me to do anything, he asked. Well, he didn't _actually _ask, he never asks...but that's not my problem, right?_

Selina stood up angrily, then sat back down.

_So he asked me for help. So what? He could have asked anyone...well, I suppose not just anyone. But...ugh!_

_Alright, alright. What's the problem? That he asked for help? No. It's good he asked, shows he's growing or something. That he asked me? No. I want him to come to me. Hmm? _Selina smiled. _Is that it? I want him to come to me, not as a friend or colleague... It's always me going after him, which I usually don't mind, but...why is this bothering me?_

_If you don't want to chase him, then don't._

_I like chasing him. I guess, once in a while I'd like him to chase me, when I haven't done something he considers illegal._

_Since when do you need a man to chase you?_

_I don't _need _him to, I'd _like _him to. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be wanted._

_How many times are you going to have this argument with yourself?_

_What? I haven't even thought about him in a while...but it does seem somewhat familiar._

Selina shook her head. Arguing with herself was never good. She was determined to keep away from Bruce _and_ Batman. After today anyway, she was in his house at the moment. Both allowed her to get close only to push her away. She always went after what she wanted, but she didn't _have_ to want him. She didn't. Really.

The knock at the door startled her.

"Come in."

Bruce opened the door, he was wearing a navy sweater and a pair of black dress pants.

_Why do you have to be so damn handsome? _Selina smiled faintly.

"Alfred sent me to get you." He could hardly see the black eye Cassandra had given her. There was little swelling, but she concealed the discoloration very well.

Selina got up, "Let's eat." She waited for Bruce to move aside, but he stood there, his massive frame blocking the doorway.

Bruce studied her face. This was not what he expected when he came up here. He had actually volunteered to call her, saving Alfred a trip, he said. An excuse. He secretly hoped to spend a little time alone with Selina. What did he expect her to do? Something. Anything. She usually did. Tease him, flirt with him, maybe even kiss him, but now, she hardly even acknowledged his presence. Has she finally gotten tired? Given up?

_She always tries something and you encourage her, but never follow through. _

_I've followed through._

_Only once. Maybe twice. Yet, she'd try again. Maybe she's tired of it. You would have stopped trying a long time ago. You let her get worked up, you got worked up, and then you put an end to it. What used to be your excuse? She was a thief, a criminal. And, you had to stop her, right? What's your excuse now?_

He _had_ let her in. She had helped him against everything Hush set in motion, but in the end, he was afraid he couldn't trust her. But was that really it? Maybe he was too afraid to trust himself...to trust himself with her. He could have been happy. He had been, if only for a short while.

"Bruce?"

_Why can't I just do it? Do what I want? _He sighed. _Too much is at stake..._

"You okay?"

"Yes, I—I'm fine."

They walked down in silence. Before entering the dining room, Bruce turned to Selina, "I haven't told you, but...you look _very_ nice today." Before she could do or say anything, he led her through the entrance and all eyes were on them.

_What was that? _Selina walked to the other end of the table and took her seat. She looked across at Bruce who sat down and looked at his napkin as Dick spoke to him.

_Didn't you want him to make the first move? He just did, or tried to._

_Yeah, but he didn't give me a chance to respond._

After Bruce finished the one-sided "conversation" with Dick, he said little else. He avoided Selina's gaze, constantly looking down at his food and occasionally at his glass of water.

_This is more awkward. What's wrong with him? Hell, what's wrong with me? Somethings definitely wrong with us. Well, I can't just sit here quietly, brooding like him, pretending to eat._

Selina turned to Dick and asked about his work. When Bruce heard Selina's voice, he dropped a mouth full of chicken off his fork and onto his lap. Tim almost spit out his water when he saw the chicken fall, but instead forced the water down, causing him to cough profusely.

Selina and Dick turned to Tim, who tried to smile, but that only made him cough more.

"Down the wrong pipe?" Dick asked.

Tim nodded, trying to calm his throat. Once Tim could speak he joined Dick and Selina's conversation about _House M.D._ Tim didn't have time for television, but when he did, he tried to catch that show.

Bruce was unaware of what exactly they were discussing. He made a mental note to research this House that everyone at the table, except for Cassandra, found so intriguing and amusing.

Cass was too busy struggling with her food to pay attention to the conversation. She had to cut her food into small pieces because half of her mouth was swollen pretty badly and she couldn't open it all the way.

"I don't know how Wilson is friends with him." Dick managed to say between bites, "That guy's too nice."

Selina looked at Dick, "They're best friends."

"I don't get that either," Tim wiped his mouth with his napkin, "They're so different. House is rude to him _all_ the time and Wilson's _still_ his friend."

"Some thing's don't have to make sense."

"I hate that he always ignores everyone else," Dick said, putting half a roll in his mouth.

Tim nodded, "And why does he have to be so grumpy?"

"He disparages the three doctors that he has working for him, I couldn't work for him," Selina looked at Bruce, then added, "How can anyone be so self-involved?"

Dick threw the other half of his roll in his mouth, "That lady, what's her name, Catty, I think—"

"It's Cuddy," Tim shook his head.

"—yeah, her. She keeps him in line, though."

Selina smiled, "Yeah, the right woman will do that."

Dick and Tim looked at each other. They looked at Selina who only offered a smile. Were they still talking about House? Neither the former Robin, nor the current one, wanted to look over at Bruce. They were sure he'd be looking like he was planning their demise.

Bruce was eating his food thoughtfully. He chewed slowly and methodically. It sounded like they were talking about him. He _really_ needed to see that show.

"He is smart, though." Tim spoke first, angry with himself for not realizing the similarities sooner.

"He solves every case." Dick added, who also failed to notice the parallels between the man on the show and the one sitting at the table, until Selina's last comment. Had she done this on purpose? Actually, no. He had brought up the show. He really liked it and was surprised to find out Selina did, too. He had never pictured Catwoman as the tv-watching type.

"And, he's _so_ handsome." Selina said without looking up, playing with what was left of her food.

"Eewww!" Tim and Dick gagged in unison.

"He's so old."

"Not old. Just right." Selina smiled at Tim, who couldn't help, but wrinkle his nose. _Gross! House_ **was** _old. She was talking about House, right?_ Tim looked around the table and everyone, except Bruce, was smiling. _Wait...did I just say Bruce was old?_

ooo

I was in the cave giving Robin, Batgirl, and Catwoman all the information that was typed up on screen. They all asked me how I could possibly know everything they were going up against. I simply replied it was what Batman left for them. I also wondered how Batman had gotten such accurate information. Tips given by apprehended thugs were never this precise.

:.How did you know that guy had a sword?

"Batman had it right here. Same guy with a detonator, right?"

:.Yeah. How could he know?

"I'm not sure. Hey, can I ask you a question?

:.Sure...hold on.(Catwoman incapacitated two more guys.) Alright, what's up?

"Why do you always have to get him angry?" I asked thinking back to the scene earlier in the cave. Batman had asked if we all understood our roles. We all nodded except for Catwoman.

"_Is there a problem?" Batman growled at her._

_Catwoman narrowed her eyes._

"_Do you understand—" he asked her._

"_I heard what you said." Catwoman hissed._

"_Then—"_

"_Alright." I was reluctant to step in, but I knew Tim and Cass wouldn't, "We have to get going if you want us to stick to the schedule."_

Catwoman shrugged and Batman turned around without a word and jumped in the Batmobile. It roared away louder than usual. She has always been able to get under his skin. I wanted to ask her why she didit, but I figured she wouldn't reply with the others there. Now, if she spoke in a low voice, only I could hear.

I waited for her answer. There was no sound from her communicator.

"Catwoman?"

:.I'm not sure I should tell you.

"Why not?" Now, I really wanted to know.

:.It'll change what you think of me. Who goes up? Batgirl or me?

"Batgirl goes high. You go low. So tell me."

:.Can he hear this?

I typed a communicator security code into the computer, "Not anymore." No one would be able to listen in on our conversation, especially not from the Batmobile, where I'm sure Batman was impatiently awaiting her answer as well.

:.He usually responds with anger.

"And?"

:.Anger's an emotion, right?

"Yeah? Oh, there should be two muggers down that alley."

:.Got it. If he's angry, he's allowing himself to feel. If he allows himself...hold on...

I heard loud noises, like pots being banged together. The muggers were probably thrown against some trash cans.

:.Alright, where was I?

"Hold on. Go ahead Robin."

:. After 8th Street, should I head further south or start on the west side?

"Go to Oak and King. It's an attempted rape."

:.Got it. Robin out.

"Good luck." I hated those types of crimes the most. Theft was wrong, but it was property. Physically assaulting a person, especially a little girl, only sixteen years old...it was just wrong. I stared at the screen, waiting to hear from Robin. I should be out there. Yeah, my leg wasn't a hundred percent, but I could help even if Batman said, "No. It's not like a broken arm, you need _two_ good legs out there." My leg did hurt and I couldn't run or jump like before, but I would soon.

:.Nightwing. Where's the nearest hospital?

"Is she hurt?"

:.No, I got here in time, but she looks a little shaken, she might need some counseling.

"You can go to The Mercy Clinic. It's actually just around the corner.

:.Thanks. Robin out.

She was okay. Good.

"Catwoman?"

:.Go ahead.

"You were saying...'allows him to feel'."

:.Right. He always tries to be cold and detached to keep from being affected by anything. If he allows himself to feel something, even if it's anger, it's easier to get him to open up. Emotions are usually like Pandora's box, once one is out, more want to follow. With the right coaxing, the right emotion can surface.

"So you get him upset so he could eventually be what...happy?" It was odd that Catwoman would have Bruce figured out in a way we would have never thought.

:.Something like that.

Despite trying not to laugh out loud, I did and she heard me.

:.What?

"You're just a big softie."

:.WHAT?

"Nothing. I—"

:.You're so lucky I'm here and you're there.

"I sure am." I turned off my end of the communicator and laughed louder.

ooo

The Batmobile pulled into the cave.

Dick had fallen asleep at the computer waiting for Bruce.

"How did it go?" Dick asked.

"How did what go?"

"Whatever it is you went to do?" he smiled.

"Fine," Batman replied, "Where's...everyone?"

Dick tried not to laugh, both Catwoman and Batman were the same, never wanting to admit how they felt, "Well, Alfred's asleep. At least he should be. I told him I'd wait up for you. Tim's working on his sociology paper and Cass is playing video games."

"With who?"

"No one. Um, Selina went home."

Batman didn't reply.

"Bruce—"

"Don't." Batman growled.

Dick sighed, "Alright, jeez. I won't say anything else about a certain goggle-wearing someone, but...um...I did want to ask you," Dick paused for effect, "how did you know everything they were going to encounter tonight?" Dick waited for a response, when he didn't get one, he continued, "Everything was there on the screen, how many thugs, what weapons, from what direction. They had no problems at all. How did you know all that?"

Batman removed his cowl, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Dick knew he wasn't going to get any other answer so he nodded and walked away. He yelled from the stairs, "Night, Bruce."

"Good night, Dick." Bruce whispered, but Dick was already up in the manor.

ooo

"Good Morning, Master Bruce," Alfred began as he walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains.

"Is it Friday?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not going to the meeting, Alfred. Call Lucius and let him know. Call Dick and tell him I need to talk to him as soon as possible." Bruce went into the bathroom.

Alfred was stunned. Bruce didn't like attending meetings, but to invite Master Richard to the manor, well, nothing would be more shocking than if he'd call himself.

When Bruce got out of the restroom, Alfred was still standing in the same spot.

"Is something wrong, Alfred?"

"Yes, sir. Rather, no, sir. Would you—"

"I'm not hungry. I'll be in the cave."

ooo

"So, what's up?" Dick asked happily.

Bruce came down to the cave to type up the information needed for tonight's patrol. He wanted it to go as smoothly as it had the previous night. He had also been contemplating how to tell Dick what was happening. Since he came down he thought of possible ways to phrase this...thing...that he was going through.

Bruce looked at Dick, "There's something I need to tell you."

Dick's smile disappeared. Bruce's face revealed nothing, it was neutral without a hint of worry, but his voice...it was off. What did Bruce need to say? He began imagining the worst possible scenarios. Bruce was sick. Alfred was sick. Maybe Tim? Cass? Babs? He hadn't talked to her in a while. What if something happened to her. _Oh God._

"Bruce tell me," Dick pleaded not wanting to keep imagining the worse.

"I...I'm..."

"Bruce! Please tell me." Dick closed his eyes waiting for the terrible news.

"I'm reliving the same day over and over."

"What?" Dick looked at Bruce.

"This is the fourth Friday I wake up to."

"What?" Dick asked again. He expected to hear about fatal accidents, serious illnesses, not extra days. _Wait! What? Extra days?_

Bruce took a deep breath. The men looked at each other.

"This is the fourth consecutive Friday I will experience. I talked to J'onn—"

"You're joking, right?" Dick interrupted. He had always hoped Bruce would develop a sense of humor, but this wasn't funny, it was just weird.

Bruce shook his head.

"Why is this happening?"

Bruce clenched his jaw tighter, "I haven't figured that out yet."

Dick spoke slowly, "So, you're reliving the same day...over and over?"

"That's what I said."

"Like in _Groundhog Day_?" Dick managed.

"What?" It was Bruce's turn to be confused, "Groundhog Day? February 2nd?"

"No," Dick smiled, "the movie."

"There's a movie about Groundhog Day?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"Well, yes and no. It takes place _on_ Groundhog Day, but it's about Bill Murray's character and how he's stuck in the same day. It's really funny."

Bruce looked surprised. Dick had never seen him so surprised, it was scary, "Bruce?"

"So there's a movie about what's happening to me?"

"Well, I'm not sure it's the same thing, but...okay, what happens today?" Dick tried to sound as calm and reasonable as possible.

Bruce looked at Dick, he was...testing him? _I suppose do have to prove it to him. He would have to prove it to me._

"I've typed in everything that happens tonight on patrol," Bruce said as he pulled up the screen.

"Well, I can verify that tonight, but there has to be something else. Let me see...Oh, what was I going to do today?"

"On the first Friday you came over, but I went to the Black & White Ball and missed you. On the second Friday, you dropped by and asked if you could stay at the manor." Dick raised an eyebrow, "And yesterday Alfred called you to come over. You gave Robin, Batgirl, and Catwoman the information of what to expect on patrol."

"So, Catwoman is going on patrol, now?" Dick grinned.

Bruce ignored the amusement in Dick's voice, "Yesterday I went to see Jason Blood, so I asked Catwoman to accompany Batgirl."

"Why did you go see Jason?" Dick became serious.

"To rule out magic as a cause for this."

"And?"

"He could find no traces of magic...he couldn't explain what was happening. He only said..."

"What?" Dick asked impatiently.

"I don't agree with what he said."

"Fine," Dick chuckled, "but what did he say?"

"He said it was a possible...gift." Bruce mumbled the last word.

Dick smiled. Seeing the unknown as a positive would be difficult for Bruce, "You know, he could be right." Bruce stopped typing and looked at Dick, "Hear me out." Bruce didn't look away, so he took it as a sign to continue, "If you have an endless number of the same day—"

"I don't know that they're endless."

Dick tried again, "Okay, but it could be many—"

"Or just these four."

Dick sighed, "Maybe you'll get more of the same day and maybe you won't, but you don't know which it'll be and you can't definitively rule out the possibility that you'll experience today a few more times."

Bruce didn't reply.

Dick thought about the movie for a moment, then he asked, "Did you get hurt on any of those days?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have those injuries?"

"No."

"I don't remember being here yesterday, like you said I was. My guess is no one else does either, except for you."

Bruce nodded.

"See, it is a gift. Nothing that you do today matters. There's no consequences. You can do anything you want Bruce!" Dick was excited.

"No, I can't. I don't know when this will be over and the natural progression of days will return. I still have to carry on as before."

"Look, I'm not saying to do something drastic like reveal to the world that Bruce Wayne is Batman, or anything like that, just...live a little." Dick smiled, "Do things you've wanted to do but never had time for."

"Like?" Bruce thought he usually did what he wanted, which was one problem everyone always seemed to have against him. He had heard an endless number of "You always do what _you_ want, damn everybody else." or similar variations.

"Go see a Vegas show, go to a football game, learn to play the piano, or ice sculpt. I don't know. What have you wanted to do, but couldn't because you had to go on patrol?" Dick was excited for Bruce, "Today is the day you can do it because you know nothing will come up. Gotham will be safe. We'll take care of it, you take the night off."

"Dick, I—"

"Bruce, you have no excuse." Dick smiled triumphantly and turned to look at Alfred coming down the stairs, "Hey Alfred, Bruce is going to take the night off. What do you think he should do?"

"In regards to what, Master Richard?" Alfred was beginning to get very worried about Bruce. First, he invites Dick over and now, he's going to take a night off! "Are you sure you will not be going out, sir?" Alfred looked at Bruce.

"Do you want him to go on patrol, Alfred?"

"Of course not, Master Richard. I only want to ascertain that everything is well."

"Everything is great!" Dick was practically giddy, he knew what this could mean for Bruce. He would finally have a chance to try and have fun, "Batgirl, Robin, and I will take care of the city and Bruce can do something else."

"Very well, sir. Would you like me to call and make a reservation—"

"No, Alfred. That won't be necessary."

"Bruce you have to—"

"I am. Like you said, I have no excuse."

"Cool." Dick laughed. _This could turn out to be a really good thing for Bruce._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Batman: Again and Again  
Summary: This takes place after War Games, so everyone left Batman and he was alone once again. Part of the Batfamily, Dick, Tim, and Cassandra, start to make their way back slowly and eventually things are as "normal" as can be. Batman is given a Groundhog Day-like opportunity, but to what end?  
AN: The second half of this chapter inspired by the Batman: The Animated Series episode called "Over the Edge".  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission. Groundhog Day is property of Columbia Pictures also used without permission.

* * *

Bruce approached the apartment complex. He looked at his watch. It was 2pm. She should be home.

Since the moment Dick had suggested he take the night off, Bruce had been tempted to agree, only because he knew there could be no surprises tonight, but had delayed accepting because he was so used to doing so.

He parked the jaguar out of view and walked to the front of the building. He pressed the intercom button next to the name "Catty Whips." There was no reply. He tried again. Maybe she had not returned yet. But her meeting with Harrison ended at 11:30.

He should have called, but he wanted to surprise her. This was the reason he wasn't spontaneous. He turned around and decided to drive back to the Manor. Dick would be disappointed that he would be going out on patrol after all.

A cab pulled up and he saw Selina open the door. She was carrying two shopping bags. She got out of the cab, her back to Bruce.

"Let me help you."

Selina froze when she heard his voice. She turned around slowly to face him, "Bruce. Wh—what are you doing here?"

"Let me help you with those." He took the bags from Selina, "You can open the door."

"Right." Selina held the door for Bruce to walk through. She pressed the elevator button and turned to him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

The elevators doors opened and they stepped inside.

"So, nothings wrong?"

"No."

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to her apartment door. She unlocked it, stepped inside, and held it open. Bruce walked in. She leaned against the closed door and looked at him.

"Where should I put this?" he asked.

"Couch is fine."

Bruce placed the bags on the small couch. He looked up and Selina had disappeared. She came back into the living room without her coat.

"How have you been?" Bruce asked.

"Good. And you?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He almost smiled.

Selina walked towards him and placed her right hand on his forehead, "Well, you don't have a fever."

"No, I don't."

She looked at him. He looked at her.

"What's going on, Bruce?"

"Nothing."

Selina brought her hands up to her waist and tilted her head. Bruce almost smiled again. She was getting in Catwoman mode to better deal with the situation.

"Look, you should just tell me what's going on because this doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?"

"You. Here. Now."

"Why not?"

She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled.

"And now you're smiling. Something's definitely wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I just...wanted to see you."

Selina sat down on the couch. A gray cat jumped on her lap. She stroked the cat absently, then placed it down on the floor. She looked at Bruce, "Really? That's it?"

"That's it." Bruce sat down next to her.

For the first time since he surprised her outside, she smiled, "In that case, I'm glad you're here."

ooo

The sky was growing darker as the sunlight disappeared slowly over the tallest buildings. A few gray clouds were scattered over the horizon.

Selina got out of bed and turned the lights to help her see. Bruce admired her as she looked through different piles of clothes for some item in particular.

She noticed him looking at her, "Can I help you?"

"No, just looking." He felt unusually relaxed and in good-humor. He had been disappointed when she had not been home, but his mood changed instantly when he saw her get out of the cab.

Selina sat down on the bed next to him. He was amazed that she could walk around without any clothing and not be self-conscious. Of course she was exquisitely beautiful and had no need to be, but he, despite having a body in peak physical condition, could not walk around as freely as she was doing now.

"Bruce," the concern had returned to her eyes, "are you sure every thing's okay?"

He sat up and nodded. The sheet slipped down from his chest to his lap. He cupped her face tenderly and kissed her. He slid his hands slowly along her back and started to lay back down, pulling her along with him, but she broke the kiss.

"You might be ready to go again, but I'm hungry," she smiled, "you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"Not really," he replied.

"I'll order something for you anyway, just in case." She finally found her robe and put it on as she walked out of the room.

Bruce heard her on the phone. He got up to take a shower.

Selina heard the water running when she came back in the room. She was still surprised he was there. It was not like him to make the first move. She had gone to buy a white strapless dress to wear to the Ball where she hoped to run into him, but he had come to her. Well, she wouldn't disappoint.

She walked towards the bathroom and dropped her robe before going in. She got in the shower with him, "The food will be here soon. You got 30 minutes."

"I'm not sure that's enough time," he grinned, his hands instantly on her.

"Oh, please..." she started to joke, but stopped as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She couldn't focus on anything except the warmth of the water and his presence between her thighs.

ooo

"Sorry I'm late."

"What took you so long?" Dick asked.

"My dad...giving me another lecture." Tim ran into the vault to change and yelled out, "I don't get him. He tells me he understands and before I head out he wonders why I do it? Why do I put myself in danger and stuff like that." Tim sighed.

"Good thing," Dick said, "Is you know he cares, right?"

"Right." Robin felt like a jerk. Out of everyone, he was the only one who still lived with his father and here he was...complaining, instead of appreciating it, "I'm heading out."

Dick nodded.

A moment later, Robin called in.

:.Where do you want me to go?

"Batman wanted you to take the north and east sides of Gotham. I sent Batgirl 'cause, well, you weren't here. Go to," Dick looked at the screen, "the corner of Adams and 8th. They're trying to load two trucks of drugs into the orange condemned building on that corner. Let me know when you get there."

:.Is Batman already there?"

"No, he's taking the night off."

:._Really_? Why?

Dick didn't feel like explaining the whole Groundhog Day thing, "I talked him into it."

:.How?

"Robin, hold on. Go ahead Batgirl."

:.What...street?

"South Flower and Main St."

:.Okay. Out.

"What were you saying, Robin?"

:.About Batman taking the night off...

"I'll tell you later. Call me when you get to Adams and 8th."_How did Babs do this? With many more people no less!_

:.Got it. Robin out

ooo

Robin left the Redbird in the alley two buildings away from the old orange one.

"Nightwing," Robin reached the roof and jumped to the adjacent building.

:.Go ahead, Robin.

"I'm across the orange building."

:.There are two tied security guards on the third floor. Eleven armed men, one with a detona—"

A violent explosion sent Robin stumbling backwards and shorted out his commlink. He could no longer hear Dick's voice.

The building was on fire and he knew there were two guards and eleven thugs that had to be accounted for. The first floor was already covered in flames.

Robin landed on a third floor fire escape and broke the window nearest to him. He could already feel the heat from below, but it would be a few minutes before the flames consumed the second floor. Luckily, he saw the two uniformed men tied together in a corner of the fourth room he checked. He cut the rope used to bind them together.

Robin threw the larger man over his shoulder and dragged the other, making his way to the window. He broke it, but there wasn't a fire escape on that side. He took out a grapple gun, secured it, and jumped out.

He handed the unconscious man over to Bullock who had just arrived on the scene.

"The bottom two floors are clear." Bullock yelled.

"Good." Robin replied and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He found the smaller guard in the same spot he had left him. Just as Robin threw the man over his shoulder, part of the floor collapsed.

"Time to go." Robin jumped out. On the ground he handed the man over to Bullock who asked, "Is there any more?"

Robin figured the thugs had set the explosion to erase any evidence of their having been there, so they were probably long gone, "Don't think so, but I'll check."

Bullock looked on as Robin flew off. He would never say it out loud, but he thought they were all beyond brave, hell, even the bat.

Robin reached the fourth floor. "Hello! Anybody here?" he yelled. He conducted a quick search, but didn't find anyone. He went up to the roof to check it out. He saw a man lying face down near one of the corners. Robin approached and reached out to grab the man to throw him over his should and carry him to safety. Before he could reach him, Robin heard rumbling under his feet. The building would give way pretty soon.

Robin turned the man over, "C'mon, we gotta go."

The man opened his eyes and it was then that Robin saw the sword coming towards him. The floor gave way under his right foot and just as he regained his balance, he looked down and saw the sword impaled into his chest.

ooo

Dick could hear faint sounds coming from Robin's side. The sound came and went.

On half of the screen, Dick had the night's patrol for Robin and Batgirl laid out. On the other half was a news channel covering the fire and he could see the orange building in flames. He saw the lower part of the building collapse.

"Robin get out of there!" Dick yelled, fearing he couldn't be heard, but hoping he might be. The flames began to consume the third and fourth floors.

:.C'mon, we gotta go.

Dick was surprised to hear Robin find another survivor. The two guards and ten men had been accounted for, Dick has assumed the eleventh guy simply got away.

Dick heard Robin grunt, he probably underestimated the weight of the last thug. Robin's breathing was ragged, likely caused by all the smoke.

:.No one is going to stop this from happening. Everything must be destroyed.

Dick froze when he heard the unfamiliar voice.

"Robin! Can you hear me? ROBIN!"

Dick looked at the live coverage of the fire. The good thing was the building was still standing. His eyes searched ceaselessly through the smoke and then he saw him. Robin's body was flung from the roof.

"TIM!" Dick couldn't move. His body felt cold and numb. His sight was blurry. He blinked and wiped away the tears.

Dick pressed a button, "Alfred! Contact Bruce, Tim's been injured."

"Batgirl!"

:.Here.

"How close are you to Adams and 8th?"

:.Not done.

"Get there now! Robin's hurt!"

Dick could hear Batgirl's breathing as she ran and jumped across rooftops, trying to get across the city to Tim as fast as she could.

ooo

Jack walked towards the living room holding a bowl full of popcorn. No one was home, so he wouldn't be embarrassed to watch the made for tv movie which was about to start.

:_We interrupt this program for late breaking news. Andy Smith is on the scene where the masked vigilante known as Robin has been injured trying to save various individuals from a burning building. What can you tell us Andy?_

Jack dropped the bowl and it shattered into tiny pieces as it hit the floor.

:._Thank you, Steve. No other information has been released except that Robin, Batman's sidekick and partner, fell from the roof of a four story building while trying to save the lives of various men trapped in the burning building._

:_Has his identity been released?_

:_No, at this time it is still unknown who lies injured underneath that mask. All we know is that he is being taken to Gotham County Hospital._

Jack grabbed his keys and headed to his car.

ooo

"I think that's your phone, Bruce."

"Where are my pants?" he asked, putting on his underwear.

"Check in the kitchen? What time is it anyway?"

He reached into the sink for his pants and looked for his phone, "10:10. How did they end up here?"

Selina laughed. "You couldn't wait," she informed him as she slid out of bed.

"Bruce Wayne."

:.Master Bruce, you need to come to the manor right away.

"What's wrong, Alfred?"

:.It is of the greatest urgency.

"Alfred!"

:.Master Timothy has been injured, sir."

_Robin. Not again._ Bruce hung up and dressed as quickly as he could.

Selina walked into the kitchen, her smile disappearing upon seeing Bruce.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

"I'll go with you." Selina ran back in her room, put on a coat, and grabbed her Catwoman suit, "Bruce, you don't need your shoes, let's go."

Selina changed in the car and Bruce drove barefoot.

They arrived quickly and Bruce ran to the cave. Selina followed closely behind.

Dick and Alfred were looking at the various windows on the computer screen and listening to the police and ambulance frequencies.

"What happened," Bruce demanded.

Dick lowered his head and Alfred informed Bruce and Selina how Tim had departed late for patrol. When he arrived at his destination, the explosion had caused Tim's commlink to short out. They believe Tim was thrown from the roof of the building.

"Where is he?"

"Gotham County Hospital."

Bruce ran into the vault. Selina went after him.

"I'll go," she said, but he ignored her. "Bruce, you can't go out there." He put on his boots. "Bruce, listen to me!" she yelled, "You can't be out there." She put on her goggles, "They'll be looking for you, all of you. I'm not one of—"

He sat motionless. She didn't need to finish.

Catwoman walked over to Dick, "I need to be able to communicate with you." Dick nodded. He got a tiny ear piece and turned it on. She took it and placed it in her ear, "Is anyone else out there?"

Dick spoke softly, "Batgirl. She wants to be close to Tim."

"Call her. It's not safe for her to be out there."

Dick nodded. Catwoman ran to a bike, hotwired it, and roared out of the cave.

ooo

Catwoman reached the roof of the hospital. There was a small crowd forming at the emergency door entrance. She looked around and spotted the corner of Batgirl's cape fluttering on the rooftop of the adjacent building.

"Batgirl is across from the hospital. Let her know it's me going in."

She waited for Batgirl to move. Once she did, Catwoman broke into the hospital via the roof access door.

:.Catwoman, proceed.

It was Bruce's voice. "I'll let you know when I find him."

Catwoman found an isolated work station on the first floor she looked in.

"Name?"

:.Timothy Drake.

She searched for Timothy Drake, Tim Drake, Robin and found nothing. There was a John Doe who had been admitted half an hour ago.

"Oh, no."

She found the nurses locker room and borrowed some scrubs from a Nurse Rena. She made her way down to operating room 436. She opened the large two way doors and looked in the room. There was no one in there and all the equipment had been turned off.

Selina held her breath as she pulled back the sheet to see a slightly blueish and very still Tim. Her knees gave way and she almost lost her balance. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"I found him." She squeezed his cold hand, then covered him again with the white blanket. She found his chart and took it.

:.Where is he? He's not in any room we can look into.

"There aren't any cameras in here." Selina paused trying to keep her voice calm, "I'm so sorry."

ooo

It was a while before Bruce could reply. He knew there were no cameras in the operating room or the morgue. Either way, Tim was gone. Dick sat on the floor, resting his head on his hands.

Cass looked at Bruce, then at Dick, both hung their heads low. She looked at Alfred who couldn't hide the emotion he was feeling. His lip quivered and his eyes were filled with the tears he didn't allow to fall.

Cass stood motionless. She was afraid that if she moved, she might lose her composure. Just a few months ago she had lost her best friend. Stephanie had helped her so much, Cass felt more like a regular girl when they were together than at any other time, but she was gone. And now...Tim. They had become good friends, maybe because they were so close in age. He didn't treated her like the outsider she felt she was. And, he was gone, too.

Dick broke the silence that engulfed them, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm so sorry, Bruce." He shook his head, "I should have been with him. I could have...it's my fault."

"No." Bruce spoke without looking at him, "It's not. You didn't do anything wrong. I should have been there, not with..." he couldn't continue, ashamed of his own selfishness.

:.They know!

Bruce turned to look at the monitor. Catwoman was breathing hard, she was running. They could see her appearing and disappearing into different security cameras throughout the hospital halls.

:._Stop_!

She was being chased by four police officers. The police might have assumed someone working with Catwoman was listening in on their frequencies because in the cave, they never heard any orders to proceed against her.

:.That was too close.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked.

:.Yeah, but they're getting faster. I'm headed to the roof. _Stop!_ Ah, shit.

They heard gun shots.

Had she been hit? Bruce wanted to yell for her to get out of there, but the lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. He shouldn't have allowed her to go. _He_ should have gone looking for Tim.

"Are you hit?" he finally asked.

:.Ugh...I'm okay.

She was running outside now. They could hear the noise of the city around her.

:.A man...I think it was Robin's father...he told the police...ugh...they're going after you...

They heard Catwoman grunt in pain, she must have stumbled. They could hear the helicopter clearly through the commlink.

"Change the channel," Dick yelled, getting up, "If there's a police pursuit, there's probably a news chopper following it."

"Catwoman!" Bruce yelled, but there was no response. "Selina, can you hear me?"

Bruce knew she wouldn't want them to hear her in pain. She probably removed the commlink on purpose.

Dick found the coverage of Catwoman's pursuit. She ran across various rooftops, but couldn't evade the helicopter. Dick raised the volume.

:_Yes, that is correct, Eric. Earlier this evening, Robin, now known to be Timothy Drake, son of industrialist Jack Drake, was killed trying to save three men caught in a burning building. He saved their lives, but unfortunately lost his own in the process. However, it is not certain whether he died in the fire. Apparently, he had a severe puncture wound through his chest and the surgeons were unable to save him. It seems that Jack Drake knew of his son's activities and in an astonishing turn of events, has revealed to the police the identity of the Batman._

:_Has that information been released?_

:_No, it appears that at this time, only the police know and they want to keep it that way to prevent Batman from finding out and escaping arrest._

"Why?" Alfred asked helplessly.

Bruce spoke without looking away from the screen, "Drake feels betrayed, and maybe he was. He won't give up until he gets me."

Bruce knew Selina would never let them take her in. He stood helpless as she fought for her life. He let Jason...Tim...he would not stand idly by as Selina fought alone.

:_The police found Catwoman leaving the hospital. They think she might be responsible for the death of the young vigilante._

:_Is it known why Catwoman would try to kill Robin?_

Bruce put on the cowl and ran to the Batmobile.

"No! Master Bruce! You cannot go!"

"I have to."

:_Oh, it looks like they've finally cornered her._

"Bruce...look." Dick turned to the screen.

Bruce, Dick, Cass, and Alfred saw Catwoman without her goggles. She was surrounded by six S.W.A.T. officers, all pointing their weapons at her. With the light from the helicopter, the blood on her leg and stomach glistened, bright and red.

Gun shots rang from the screen. She managed to take three of them down, but the others unleashed a hail of bullets onto her already battered body. Selina fell back and the envelope she had been holding spilled open.

In the cave, they immediately recognized the part of Robin's suit that fell out.

"She...she was trying to bring it back..." Alfred's voice was low and full of sorrow.

:_It is always unfortunate when fatal force must be used and a life is lost._

:_Yes, Eric, it is._

Bruce stood motionless, his eyes taking in yet another image he knew would haunt him forever. She died because of him, because she was there with him. If he had ignored her, shunned her like he knew he was supposed to, she would still be alive. And Tim. Tim was a boy on his mission. How could he drag others into this? It was his to bear, no one else's. How many more people would he fail? He looked at Dick, Cassandra, and Alfred.

"Dick, take Alfred and Cassandra and leave. You know how to access the offshore accounts. You can easily live off of that."

"Bruce, we're not leaving you."

The intruder alert flashed on the screen. Dick pressed a key and the GPD could be seen breaking down the main entrance gate.

"Master Bruce, we should make our exit soon."

Then, Dick smiled.

Alfred looked at the young man in confused horror. Cass couldn't understand what could be funny at a time like this. Bruce didn't notice. When he finally looked up, Dick was gone. Alfred and Cass watched as the police surrounded Wayne Manor.

When Dick reappeared, he looked eerily calm, "Bruce, we really should get going."

"I can't."

"Fine!" Dick yelled and all eyes were on him. He looked at Cass and Alfred, "Let's go."

"We cannot leave him here, Master Richard," Alfred protested.

Dick walked towards Bruce, "I always believed you did the best you could, which is far more than any man should ever have to put himself through. I never blamed you for any of the things you choose to take responsibility for," Dick paused and waited for Bruce to look up at him. When he did, Dick hugged him.

Bruce was about to bring his arms up to hug his son, when he felt a tiny pinch on his neck. Through blurry vision he saw Dick remove the syringe and faintly heard Dick say to him, "If I'm right, you'll wake up today again and all will be fine. If I'm wrong, I'm so sorry about everything, including the terrible headache you'll have tomorrow."


End file.
